Pinky Swear
by danzcoach24
Summary: Jace and Clary have been in love all their lives. They know it and so does everybody else. Will a promise they made to each other at 5 years old keep them from ever being together? NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: so this was supposed to be a one shot but I started writing and I just couldn't stop. It looks like it's going to be a three shot (is that a thing?)._

 _I obviously don't own the characters or anything involved in the TMI universe...except for some #saveshadowhunters merchandise so please don't sue me. I'm not giving up my Clace shirts or my Underhill mug!_

Please read and review.

 **PART ONE**

It was another hot summer day on Alicante Court and the Lightwood twins along with Jace Herondale could once again be found in the Morgenstern's backyard pool. The Herondale's, Lightwoods's and Morgenstern's had been friends since high school and now their children (all age 5) were inseparable. It didn't hurt that they all lived next to each other.

Jocelyn and Maryse sat on the deck watching the kids play. Both were relaxed and smiling...totally at peace with where their lives had taken them.

"Have you heard from Celine and Stephen?"

"Celine called yesterday. They are settled at their hotel in the city and think they should be back this weekend. I told them not to rush. The kids are loving the giant sleepovers at Uncle Val's house. I swear it's like I don't exist sometimes."

"Jocelyn you know the kids love you but Val is the fun one...he lets them stay up late eating sugar and watching TV. Robert and Stephen are just as bad. It's up to us moms to play bad cop all the time."

The two women raised the glasses of iced tea...nodding their heads...acknowledging that, yes, they were definitely the bad cops...and laughed. As they went to look back at the kids they could hear the door bell ring.

"Who could that be? I'll get it, you watch the kids."

Jocelyn knew something was wrong the minute she opened her door. There standing in their crisp blue uniforms were two police officers. She felt her heart drop as she looked at them...unable to speak.

"Ma'am are you Jocelyn Morgenstern?"

Jocelyn could only nod.

"Can we come in?"

Jocelyn stepped aside allowing the officers entrance into her living room. Once they were all seated the officer who had asked her name spoke again.

"Ma'am I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you were listed as their emergency contact. Mr. and Mrs. Stephen Herondale were in automobile accident earlier today and sadly neither survived."

"Oh my God! No!"

Later Jocelyn couldn't remember what happened next. She vaguely remembered Maryse yelling for the kids to get out of the pool but to stay outside and then feeling Maryse arms around her. The next thing she remembered was Val and Robert running into the house. How they got there when they were at work is something she will never understand.

Once everyone had pulled themselves together they decided Jocelyn and Val would tell Jace about his parents and the Lightwoods would tell Clary and the twins.

Jocelyn didn't know how to begin to tell a five year old boy both his parents were gone and had been ringing her hands for what felt like hours. Val placed one of his hands over hers and began to speak.

"Jace I'm so sorry to tell you this but your parents were in an accident this morning. It was bad and..."

Val fought back tears and now it was Jocelyn's turn to comfort him by placing one of her hands on his back, slowly moving it in circles trying to soothe her husband.

"Jace your parents didn't survive the accident."

Jace stared silently at his aunt and uncle.

"Sweetie, your mom and dad love you so much. Don't ever forget that. And your uncles and aunt Maryse and myself are going to make sure you are ok. So don't worry we will take care of everything."

Still Jace said nothing.

"Jace...son...do you have any questions for me or Aunt Jocelyn?"

Silence.

Jocelyn got up to sit next to the suddenly mute little blue and wrapped her arms around him.

"Baby are you ok?"

"Can I go home now?"

Jocelyn and Val looked at each other.

"Um sure. I'll take you now and maybe Aunt Jocelyn and Clary can come by later."

Jace just stood up and headed for the door. Val and Jocelyn exchanged worried looks. They didn't really know what to expect but a stoic five year old was not something they had even considered.

Two hours later Jocelyn and Clary were walking up the Herondale's driveway pizza in hand.

"Clary, remember Jace may not want to play tonight. Ok?"

"Yes momma. I'm sad too. I love Aunt Celine and Uncle Stephen too. I'm going to miss them."

"I know baby. We are all going to miss them."

Val was standing at the door waiting for them and Clary went running towards him.

"Daddy!"

"Hello sweet pea."

Val knew he squeezed her a little harder than usual when he hugged her but he didn't care. He lost two of his best friends today. Hugging his daughter gave him some comfort and he was going to take it.

"Where's Jace daddy we brought pizza. It's Jace's favorite."

"He is in his room sleeping. Why don't we eat some and Jace can have some when he wakes up."

"Ok but no one can eat the corner slices, those are for Jace. He always smile when he gets the corner slices."

Jocelyn and Val smiled sadly at each other. They had raised their daughter right along their best friends and their own kids. None of them were related by blood but they were a family. A family who had just suffered a terrible lose. It was up to those that were left behind to take care of each other. Clary may not be able to understand what all of it really meant but hearing her talk about Jace they both knew that her heart got it. .

"Of course baby."

After they ate the Morgensterns cuddled up in the den in front of the tv hoping Jace would eventually emerge from his room. Every half an hour or so Jocelyn would head upstairs to his room to check on him and she always found him the same...cuddled up on top of his sheets, eyes closed, softly breathing.

As the night wore on and the shock of the day finally wore off all three Morgensterns found it impossible to keep their eyes closed.

"I'll take Clary up to one of the guest rooms"

"Take her to the one next to Jace's. Clary and Izzy use that room when they sleepover. If she wakes up in the middle of the night she will at least know where she is. I'll make sure the other guest room is set up. We can sleep in there. Celine always made sure..."

Jocelyn couldn't hold it in anymore and tears streamed down her face. Val was at his wife's side in seconds. Wrapping his arms around her, his own unshed tears beginning to emerge.

"Oh Val. What are we going to do? Our best friends are gone. Their little boy...he is so young and his parents are gone."

"Shhhh. Shhhh. Jocie I don't know how we will do it but I know between us, Maryse and Robert we will make sure Jace is ok. Stephen and Celine would have done it for us. We will make sure their beautiful boy grows up happy and healthy."

Gaining strength from her husband Jocelyn moved out of his hug and wiped her face with her hand.

"You're right. You're right. We will all take care of Jace. He is family and family takes care of each other."

Val sadly smiled at his wife and then turned to pick Clary up. She didn't even stir. The weight of the day exhausting her as much as her parents. As Val walked up the stairs he couldn't help but look at all the family pictures that lined the wall. Jocelyn was right because mixed in evenly with the pictures of the three blond Herondales were pictures of the Lightwoods and Morgensterns. At the top of the stairs Val stared sadly at Stephen's wedding picture. There the six of them were. All fresh out of college. The whole world in front of them. God, how naive they had been! Silently Val whispered...

"We've got this. Rest easy we will take care of your son."

When Clary woke up she was excited by her surroundings. She was at the Herondale's. She always had so much fun here. But just as she was about to go find Izzy she remembered why she was at Uncle Stephen's house and her happiness was replaced by sadness.

It was still dark outside and the house seemed quiet so Clary figured it was still early in the morning. After lying in bed for what felt like hours (although it was only minutes) Clary grew bored. Maybe Jace was up? He had slept thru dinner it would make sense if he was up...so Clary quietly got out of bed and headed towards Jace's room.

Jace's room was pitch black but thru the darkness Clary could hear Jace crying.

"Jace? It's Clary. Jace? I can hear you. Are you ok?"

"They're gone Clary. My mom and Dad left me. Why would they leave me?"

Clary walked over to Jace's bed and climbed up so that she was facing him.

"My mommy said they didn't want to leave you. But they were to hurt. They couldn't stay."

"But they left me. I'm all alone."

"No you're not. You got my mommy and daddy, Uncle Robert and Aunt a Maryse, Izzy and Alec and me. We aren't going to leave you."

"You promise?"

"Of course I promise. You are my best friend. Why would I ever leave you?"

"Pinky swear?"

Jace lifted his hand and even in the darkened room Clary was close enough to him to see his raised pinky finger. She lifted her own pinky and interlocked their fingers.

"I will never leave you. Pinky swear."

The two five year olds kept their fingers together and moved closer so their foreheads were touching. The last thing either remembered was Jace saying...

"You're my best friend too."

The next morning Jocelyn found them just as they had fallen asleep...foreheads touching, knees kissing and their pinkies interlocked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: here is part 2. I'm now thinking 2 more parts after this but I don't know I known where this goes but sometimes what I think is a chapter turns into two and who am I to refuse the muse?!_

 _Still don't own the characters so don't sue me._

 _Please read and review_

 **Part 2**

After the accident there was months of uncertainty. Stephen's mother, Imogen, was still alive but had not spoken to her son, his wife or their child for years. It was to the great relief and surprise of everyone when she agreed to move into Stephen's house and raise Jace. Slowly life got to a new normal. Stephen and Celine were still deeply missed by all and the adults always made sure to speak about them but little by little the good days outweighed the bad.

As the children of Alicante Court grew older the bonds they shared only grew stronger. Alec and Jace excelled at sports (track for Alec, baseball for Jace). Clary fell in love with art, while Izzy found her passion in science. But even as their interests pulled them in different directions they never strayed far from each other. It was the norm to find the four of them eating together in the cafeteria at school or jumping in each other's cars on the way home. By the time they reached their senior year of high school they were at a point where they had no secrets between them...a point where they did not want any secrets between them.

"So I met a boy"

Izzy was anxiously sitting on Clary's bed waiting for her to finish the drawing she was currently engrossed in. Her short statement worked because Clary immediately dropped her charcoal and turned around. Hopping over to sit next to Izzy she was now all ears.

"Do tell."

"He is in my physics class. He is a little nerdy but like a cute nerdy, you know? Glasses and a dorky smile but amazing hair and you can totally tell he works out. We got paired up for a project so I'll be seeing a lot of him. He seemed nervous around me but it just made him cuter." And he seems so nice."

"And does this cute dork who works out have a name?"

"Simon."

"Well before anything can happen you know we all need to meet this Simon. Alec did it with Magnus and now it's your turn."

"I know. You guys will. Let me just get to know him a little before I introduce him to my 2 scary brothers and equally scary sister."

"That's fair. I'm happy for you Iz. You deserve a good guy."

"And you deserve Jace. When are the two of you going to get your heads out of your butts and just be together? Everyone already thinks you are...I even think our parents think you are."

"Iz come on we've talked about this. I love Jace and he loves me but we are too important to each other to get together so young and ruin our friendship if it doesn't work out. We promised we would never leave each other. A high school romance is the perfect way to mess that up."

"You made a pinky swear promise when we were 5! And whose to say it wouldn't work out?! I wish you could see the two of you how everyone else does. You are so beyond a couple your a team. If I hadn't known you guys my whole life I may actually find it freaky. You walk in sync. You breath in sync and I bet if I could hear both of your hearts they would be beating in sync. Not to sound like Jerry Mcquire but you guys complete each other. I don't think anything could ever ruin that."

"It's 2018 Izzy normal people don't end up with their high school sweethearts."

"I get that your scared but neither you nor Jace are normal...what you both feel is not normal...

It's special and rare and I just want to see you guys embrace that."

"We do Iz. Maybe not in the way you want us to but Jace and I are fully aware of how we feel for each other we just want to wait until we are older."

"Ok ok. I hear you. If you guys are happy I'm happy. I just love you both so damn much."

"I know we love you too."

As the two girls hugged there was a knock at Clary's bedroom door. The girls knew that knock and let Jace and Alec into the room. Clary looked at both of the boys...they were both freshly showered, hair still wet...it was obvious that they had just come from practices

"And how was the first day?"

"Good. Looks like I'm gonna do some relays this year in addition to my individual runs."

"Yeah and think the team is gonna do big things this year. Our starting lineup is strong and our bench is deep."

"Well you both know me and Iz will be at every meet and game we can get to and Iz may even bring a new friend."

"New friend lil sis? Do I need to do the big brother thing with him?"

"You are only 5 minutes older than me Alec! But no, not yet. I just met him today. Like I told Clary I would like to get to know him better before I introduce him to the family."

"Whatever you want Iz but as soon as you say ok you know Alec and I are going to scope this guy out. I mean it's only fair you and I fully vetted Magnus."

"Speaking of. Is it ok if I bring him tonight? I totally get if you don't want him there Jace but..."

"Alec it's fine. You guys have been together for almost a year now. He knows this is the anniversary of my parents accident. I like him...we all do. If he is with you he is part of us."

"Thanks Jace. I'll text him."

"I still need to shower. Alec I'll walk back home with you."

"Yeah and I better head out too Imogen wants to go to church quick and light a candle. You ready to go Clary?"

"Yeah let me just wash my hands."

Jace saw the look exchanged between Alec and Izzy but decided not to say anything. He really didn't want to get into a long discussion about his and Clary's relationship today of all days.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah. See you later Jace."

"Ok ready to go."

And with that Jace and Clary headed over to his house. It had been 12 years since Stephen and Celine had died and over that time a few traditions had arose. Imogen was not an overly religious women but since the first anniversary she always took Jace to church to light a candle for his parents. Jace didn't mind it. He had really grown to love his grandmother. She carried so much guilt for having not spoken to her son for so many years and Jace could see that in helping to raise him some of her quilt was alleviated. And from year one Jace always brought Clary. It wasn't that he didn't love Izzy and Alec...they were his family just as much as Imogen and Clary...but there was something about Clary that just calmed him. It had always been that way, even before the accident, but after...after she crawled into bed that night and pinky swore to never leave...after she was the only reason he was able to sleep during the days and weeks that followed...she had just become his person. The simple sight of her brought a sense of peace over Jace on even his hardest days. He wasn't stupid. He knew how he felt about Clary. He was completely in love with her and he also knew she felt the exact same way but the thought of somehow messing up whatever it was they had scared both of them enough to never try anything close to a romantic relationship.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Hmmmm. Oh sorry. Just thinking. Can you believe it's been 12 years?"

"Sometimes it feels like yesterday. I remember Maryse and Robert trying to explain to me, Iz, and Alec what had happened. We were so confused. I mean what 5 year old understands death?"

"The only thing I remember from that night is you."

Jace said it with such sincerity, with such love, that Clary had to choke back tears. She stopped and turned towards him. Grabbing his hand and interlocking their pinkies.

"I'll always be here. Pinky swear."

Jace placed his free hand on her cheek.

"You're my best friend."

Clary leaned her face into his hand and smiled. After a beat the young not a couple but kinda sorta couple continued to his house. Pinkies still interlocked.

The second tradition that had come about after the accident was a night spent on the beach eating pizza and remembering the Herondales. Imogen never joined. Jocelyn said it was too painful for her to hear so much about her son's life from the time they didn't speak. Everyone understood and had stopped trying to get her to come years ago. But everyone else...Robert, Maryse, Jocelyn, Val and all the kids...did. It was a night to celebrate Jace's parents and while it would sometimes get somber for the most part everyone just shared funny stories of two people that the kids only had faded memories of. It made all the kids, and most importantly Jace, feel like they were still with them. Towards the end of the night, once the pizza was done and the bone fire was blazing the kids would end up in the water and the adults would watch them laugh and fool around from the beach.

"Are you sure Jace and Clary aren't together Jocelyn? I mean look at them they look like a couple, they act like a couple."

"I know Maryse. I know and I agree with you. I think they would be amazing together but they both insist they are just friends. I don't know I think for all our efforts to love Jace...to make him feel like he still has a family...I think he is still scared of loosing the people he loves. And there is no one he loves more than Clary."

"Izzy said as much to me when I asked her about them. I just hope they can get it together one day."

"Me too. They deserve that."

"I can't believe they graduate high school this year. Where did the time go?"

"I don't know but our babies aren't babies anymore."

"Have you and Val ever thought about telling them the truth about our past?"

"Yes. Val is totally against it. I just worry with them going off to college...how can we protect them?"

"It's the same with Robert. He is adamant we don't ever tell them. That they are safe. That the past is in the past but I worry."

"Maybe we should contact Luke. He may know what to do?"

"Maybe. But we have time. They still have the whole school year. Let's just try to enjoy it."

"Yeah and try not to cry at every last time event they have."

"We both know we are going to fail miserably at that!"

The two women laughed. There were secrets they had kept from their kids their whole lives but for tonight there was just their family enjoying a late summer night on the beach, remembering those whom they lost...that was worth enjoying.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: I have given up guessing how many parts this will be. I just keep writing! But I do know how this ends so there is that. I wanted to show how other people see Jace and Clary and Simon, being new to the group, felt like the perfect person to do that._

 _Once again I do not own any of the characters from the TMI universe. If I did the tv would be renewed for a season 4. Just sayin._

 _Please read and review._

 **Part 3**

As summer quickly turned into fall the "kids" soon found themselves gearing up for the school's annual Halloween dance. Izzy had been the one to finally ask Simon out and as promised Jace and Alec fully investigated him. Izzy was more than relieved when they gave their approval and for the last month she happily watched Simon be accepted into her family.

On the night of the dance the girls and Magnus decided to get ready at Clary's house while the other boys were supposed to get ready at Jace's. Of course their ideas of getting ready were very different and as Magnus was helping the girls apply glitter to their makeup the boys were playing video games.

"What time are we supposed to be at Clary's?"

"Clary said six thirty and we can't be late. You know how she gets about dances Alec. I'm not dealing with an angry Clary all night."

"Are Clary and Izzy always so into this stuff? Izzy nearly flipped when I said I was going to pick my own costume!"

"Yes Simon they always are and Magnus is no better. They love dressing up...whether it be in costume or just in fancy cloths. I can't tell you how many shopping malls those three have dragged Jace and I to."

"Yeah well I guess you did it all in the name of being good boyfriends. I know you and Magnus have been together for a year but what about you and a Clary, Jace?"

Alec nearly spit out his soda as Simon looked at Jace waiting for, what he thought would be, an easy answer. Jace simply turned to look at Simon.

"What about me and Clary?"

Simon started to get nervous...why were Alec and Jace acting so weird? It was an easy question. It was obvious that Jace and Clary were in love, that they were together. He knew that when he first started at the school and once he started hanging out with them it was even more obvious. It wasn't that they were into a ton of PDA...Simon had never even seen them kiss...but it was more the way they just were with each other. They always sat near each other...some part of them always touching. They were always looking at each other...sharing smiles that were clearly just for them. Jace always seemed calmer when Clary was around and Clary always seemed happier when Jace was near by. Simon may have only been hanging around them for the last month but he already had a hard time telling where one ended and the other began.

"Um...I...I was just wondering how long you and Clary have been dating?"

"What has Iz told you?"

"I asked her once and she sorta rolled her eyes and waved her hand around. I kinda figured it meant you had been dating forever."

Now Alec did spit out his drink and started to laugh. Jace turned his glare to Alec and then back to Simon while Simon looked to Alec for...answers? Assistance? He really wasn't sure what, but Alec just kept laughing. Big help he was!

"Well we are not and never have."

Simon went to say something but Alec, finally having composed himself, just bugged his eyes out and shook his head. The whole thing left Simon very confused but he felt it was best to drop it and just ask Izzy later.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence Jace looked at his watch and sat up.

"It's six already. We better get dressed."

The silence continued as they dressed but thankfully all their costumes were simple to assemble and they were out the door by twenty after six. Jace as Captain America, Alec as the Riddler, and Simon as Mr. Incredible. Clary (as Sharon Carter), Izzy (as Mrs. Incredible) and Magnus (as Two Face) we're coming down the stairs as they walked thru the front door.

"Yay! You guys are just in time for pictures. Mom! Mom! They are here! We need you to take pictures."

"Coming Clary. Just have to grab my camera."

A few seconds later Jocelyn came into the living room and smiled.

"Look at you guys. All grown up. I remember when we would take you trick or treating and now you are seniors going to your last Halloween dance."

"Don't cry mom."

"I can't help it. It all went so fast."

Jocelyn took a minute to pull herself together...smiling at the kids she had watched grow up before her eyes...and then pulled her camera up to her face.

"Ok let's go. Group shots first and then we will take some couples shots."

Simon looked around the group to see if anyone reacted but once again everyone just went along and started posing. This whole Jace and Clary thing was very confusing.

After pictures the group jumped into Alec's car. Simon couldn't help but laugh at the seating arrangement. Magnus sat in the front while Simon and Jace took the window seats on either side of the back. Izzy sat in the middle and Clary...the girl Jace was not dating...the girl Jace had never dated...sat on Jace's lap. To Simon they were the coupliest non couple he had ever met.

When they arrived at the school gym the music was already blasting.

"Oh I LOVE this song. Let's dance Jace!

And with that Clary took Jace's hand and led them to the dance floor.

"Ok they can't be the only ones having fun. Let's dance Alec."

Alec threw his arm around Magnus and the two were soon lost in the crowd.

"Wanna dance Simon?"

"Of course but can I ask you something first?"

"Sure."

"What's the deal with Jace and Clary? I mean look at them...they act like two people in love. Honestly until about an hour ago I thought they had been dating...and I mean dating forever..."

"What happened an hour ago?"

"I asked Jace how long he and Clary had been together."

"Oh God! What did he say?"

"That they are not dating and have never dated."

"So there is your answer."

"Izzy come on! Look at them. Their bodies couldn't be any closer and it be considered decent by the teachers. They are always like that. I don't get it."

"Listen. It's not really my story to tell so all I will say is this. Everyone knows they love each other, including them, but they have both decided they are too young to act on it. We don't agree with them but we all love them enough to let them figure it out themselves."

"Wow. Ok. That seems...wow...I mean they are perfect together but if this is how they want it then I guess that's ok."

"Good. Let's dance."

The six friends danced most of the night and Simon couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun at a school dance. He really liked Izzy. She was beautiful and smart. She made him laugh. And most importantly she made him happy. Simon felt so lucky he had switched schools and then been paired with her in class. As he looked over at Jace and Clary, who had not left each other's sides all night, he knew he wanted that for them too.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: a slightly shorter chapter but it sets up what comes after._

 _Does anyone actually think I own these characters? I don't. Don't sue me for playing in the sand box with them._

 _Please read and review...they really do make me want to write more (wink, wink)._

 **Part 4**

The week after the dance, on a rainy Saturday, Clary and Jace were lying on his bed...left to their own devices as Alec and Izzy spent time with their significant others. Foreheads touching, knees kissing and Jace's hand on Clary's hip the silence between them was peaceful and comforting but sleep did not want to come.

"What's on your mind Clary?"

Clary titled her head away so she could see Jace's face.

"Next year...college. It's a lot of change and some pretty big decisions."

"Did you decide where you wanted to apply?"

"Yes and no. You know I was thinking of staying local..."

Jace shook his head in affirmation.

"Well my art teacher thinks I can get into Columbia's art program. Is one of the top art programs in the country, but it would mean being away from you and everyone..."

Jace stared at her for a minute and then began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Clary watched nervously as Jace got up and walked over to his desk. He grabbed a stack of papers and headed back to the bed, where Clary was now sitting up.

"Here. Read it."

"Dear Mr. Herondale. It is our pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted into New York University's prestigious physical therapy undergraduate program...Jace this is amazing. Why didn't you tell me you applied?"

"I didn't think I'd get in! I only applied because my coach suggested it. It's a great program but NYU is not easy to get in, my grades are borderline but coach said my SATs were more than good enough and I had excellent recommendations. I guess he was right. I just got it yesterday. Please don't think I was keeping it from you. I don't know that I'm definitely going to go yet."

Clary stared at the paper in her hands. How could one letter hold so much power? How could it effect so much change?

"God. I always pictured you and me going to college around here. This...this means we could both be in New York City."

"Clary you know I don't want you to pick a school based on where I go. Nothing changes who we are and what we feel...not distance, not time. I want you to go wherever you want to go."

"I think it's Columbia. I was looking at their course catalog the other day and it all sounds amazing but I want the same for you too. Go wherever you want."

"It could definitely be NYU. I don't know but I do know we don't need to decide today."

With that Jace wrapped his arm around Clary's shoulder, leaned back against the bed pillows and absentmindedly started to play with her hair.

"So Simon asked Izzy about us during the dance."

"Not surprised...he asked me about us when we were getting ready."

"Izzy said he was very confused. He was certain we had been dating forever."

"It's nothing new. People always assume stuff about me and you."

"True. We seem to be the only ones who understand us."

"Well we are the most important people when it comes to us. As long as you and I are happy with what we are nothing else really matters...are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Good. Me too."

The comfortable silence soon feel back over them. Clary loved days like this with Jace. They could just be without everyone around them watching...looking to see some kind of clue as to what they were to each other. On some level she understood their curiosity...what Jace and Clary had was not the norm...but they never tried to lie to people or hide how they felt. From the start they had been honest with those close to them about their fear of loosing each other...of getting together too young and ruining everything. It made sense to Jace and Clary why couldn't make sense to their friends and family?

"Are you going to tell Alec and Izzy about NYU?"

"Yeah I need to talk to my grandma too"

"You didn't tell Imogen yet?"

"No. I wanted to tell you first. You are always the person I want to tell things to first."

"You are that person for me too."

Clary snuggled further into Jace's arm...her head resting right over his heart.

"How do you think Imogen is going to take it?"

"I don't know? I think she will understand. She has always told me she wants what's best for me. It's a great school. There won't be any money issues...my parents left me plenty. The city isn't that far from here so she could come visit. I think once she sees what the program offers she will know it's the best fit for me."

"You sound like you made your mind up."

Jace thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Yeah I think I have. But remember nothing changes us. I'll always be here for you. No matter where we go to college."

"I know. I have never doubted that and I never will"

Jace squeezed her close to him as Clary loudly yawned...Jace soon followed suit and before they knew it they were both sleeping soundly. When Imogen found them hours later, still fast asleep, somewhere along the line their pinkies had found each other and interlocked...right over Jace's heart. Imogen smiled as she quietly closed the door and whispered to the universe.

"Those two need to get together already."


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: so I "stole" a line from the books but I get so excited when I can do that! Please don't sue me. I don't own the characters or even the line...it just fit so well._

 _Please read and review._

 **Part 5**

Halloween quickly gave way to Thanksgiving and before anyone knew it Christmas was rapidly approaching. Both Jace and Clary had told everyone about the possibility of going to college in the city. They had also both requested that they go to visit the schools over the holiday break.

"Val I think we should let them visit the schools. Maybe they won't even like them?"

"No Jocie. We can't protect them there. We can't let them go."

"What if we go with them? I'm sure Imogen would be fine with us taking Jace. This way we can watch over them."

"And what are we going to do if someone finds us? It's too dangerous. I forbid it."

"What if we call Luke? I'm sure he could set something up to watch our backs...make sure we are all safe while we are there."

"Because that worked so well for Stephen and Celine?!"

Jocelyn gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"We don't know...they have never been able to prove...Val look at me. We don't know what really happened to Celine and Stephen. We have no way of knowing if something could happen to us. Whose to say we are safe here?"

"It's been 20 years Jocie and the only time we have ever felt unsafe was after they died in that accident. An accident that happened hours away from here. An accident that happened where we USED to live. An accident Luke said was suspicious. I can't risk my family like that. If something ever happened to you or Clary or any of the kids...I don't know what I would do without you."

"Val we can't protect them forever. I feel like we are failing them."

Valentine finally let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and went to sit next to his wife on the couch.

"I'm not ready for them to know what we did yet. I'm not ready for them to know that part of us."

"I know but they are growing up. College is meant for spreading your wings. If we stop them from growing they are going to end up hating us more than they ever could if they found out about our past."

Val dropped his head into his hands. A still silence filled the room for what felt like hours. When he finally looked at his wife she could tell he was cracking...at least a little.

"Ok...ok we will let them go look but we are going with them and I'm calling Luke before we tell them yes. I want him to have time to come up with a plan and I want to hear it before we tell the kids we are going."

"That's fair. It's the right thing Val."

"Is that why it feels so scary?"

"When has fear ever stopped us?"

Val finally smiled. His little girl, his niece and nephews were growing up. For 17 years he had done everything in his power to protect them but they were at an age now where they wanted independence. Who was he to deny them that? They were good kids. They worked hard and stayed out of major trouble. He was so proud of the adults they were becoming. He knew they would make better choices then their parents had made all those years ago but none of that made him feel any better about bringing two of those kids to the very city where their parents had gotten into so much trouble.

Christmas morning arrived and Val was still nervous about the decision they had made. Luke had assured him that they would be safe. That he had everything covered. But that nagging voice in the back of Val's mind...he couldn't shake it. Stephen got the same assurances and he and his wife never came home. Val could still change his mind. They hadn't told Jace and Clary yet. They actually wrapped their airline tickets as Christmas gifts...which of course was Jocie and Imogen's idea. He could just grab them from under the tree and the kids would never be the wiser...except...except Jocie and Imogen would know and they would never let him get away with it.

"Val why are you staring at the tree? Everyone is on their way over. Can you at least pretend to be excited for all the gifts? It is Christmas."

Val walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry. I'm just still nervous about the trip."

Jocelyn placed her hands on either side of his face and smiled.

"I know. But it's the right thing. The kids deserve a chance to check these schools out. And we both know Luke has double and triple checked everything. We will be fine. We may even have fun...can you imagine us having fun!"

They both laughed and as Jocelyn leaned her head into Val's embrace he kissed her hair. Their moment of bliss was interrupted by their front door swinging open and Robert, dressed in a full Santa costume, yelling...

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!"

Hearing the ruckus Clary came running into the living room.

"Santa you're here...but what happened to Uncle Robert?"

Isabelle pushed past her dad...arms full of presents.

"Don't encourage him Clary. I've been trying to tell him all morning this was cute when we were little but not anymore."

"Stop Izzy I think your father looks adorable as a fat old bearded man."

And with that Maryse leaned over to peck Robert on the lips.

"Can we maybe move into the house...Mom gave me all the heavy presents and they are about to fall."

Jace and Imogen were walking up the drive and witnessed the traffic jam at the door.

"Here Alec let me grab some. Imogen and I dropped out gifts off here last night."

"Thanks Jace."

Once everyone was settled in the living room gifts were given out like candy but the final two gifts were left under the tree.

"Ok last two gifts are for Jace and Clary from Jocelyn, Imogen and myself."

Jace and Clary eagerly accepted their gifts and began to tear at the paper.

"Is this a ticket to New York?"

"Yup. We set up college tours for both of you and booked a suite at a hotel. Jocie and I are coming with you, of course. We leave tomorrow."

Clary was immediately on her feet and running to hug her parents. Jace was quick on her heels and hugging Imogen.

"Thanks Grandma."

"Oh my beautiful boy. You know I would give you anything."

"Mom, Dad, this is amazing. Thank you so much."

"It was all your mothers doing. If it were up to me you would stay a little girl forever."

"I'll always be your little girl daddy."

After too much food, never enough laughs and talk of "when I was young" the kids went up to Clary's room.

"I can't believe you guys get to go to New York City!"

"Iz, you could be going too if you didn't have your heart set on Cal State."

"I know Jace...it's my dream school...but that doesn't mean I wouldn't mind a trip...at Christmas time...to New York City."

"I guess you will just have to spend time with your boooyfriend, who you loooooove."

With that Alec got hit in the face with a pillow.

"Shut up Alec! Like you haven't told Magnus you love him. I hear you guys on the phone. Simon and I will never be that sappy."

"Speaking of Magnus. I better go. We said we would exchange gifts after family stuff was done."

"I should go to. Simon's family is waiting for me to have dessert. Clary do I look ok? I've only met his mom once and I've never been to a Hanukkah thing before."

"You look beautiful Iz. And you said Mrs. Lewis and his sister are super nice."

"The are but his grandma is going to be there too. What if she hates me?"

"Iz, as your big brother, I can vouch for the fact that you are pretty un-hateable."

Izzy got up from the bed and hugged her brother. Then turned to Jace and Clary.

"Ok you two have so much fun in the city and you better come back with amazing stories."

"We will do our best Iz. Don't forget Uncle Val and Aunt Jocelyn are coming with us. I doubt we will have free reign to wonder the city."

"True but you need to still try to do some wondering."

"We will do our best. Now go meet your boyfriend. We will have a girls night when we get back so we can exchange stories."

"Sounds good. Love you both."

"Have a great time guys. See you when you get back."

As Alec closed the door Jace walked over to where his jacket was hanging on Clary's desk chair and pulled out a small square shaped gift.

"I know we exchanged downstairs with everybody but I got you this too."

"Jace. You didn't have to."

"I know. I wanted to."

Clary carefully opened the package and her jaw fell in surprise when inside she saw a small diamond pendant necklace.

"JACE! What did you do?! Is this real?! It must have cost a fortune!"

Jace took a deep breath as he walked over to sit next to Clary on the bed.

"It was my moms."

"Oh Jace I can't take this. Maybe Imogen would want it or maybe you can turn into something you could wear?"

"Imogen found it for me. I was telling her I wanted to give you something special for Christmas...our last Christmas home...and she went upstairs and pulled out my moms jewelry box. My mom left me what few good pieces she had in her will. I just never had a use for them until now. I remember when my dad gave it to her"

"I do too. It was the last Christmas we were all together."

Jace just shook his head.

"Yeah she was so excited. I also remember you telling her it was beautiful. Do you remember what she said to you?"

"Maybe someday your husband will give it to you. But I don't think...she couldn't have known back then...we were so young."

"Who knows? Regardless of what she thought, she wanted you to get one from the man you love. That's me and I want you to have it."

"Jace. I love it. I will treasure it forever."

Clary then got up, wiping away a few unshed tears, and opened her closet. After rummaging around in there she turned around with a black box in her hand.

"This was supposed to be your graduation present but I want you to have it now."

Jace took the box and it was then his turn to look surprised.

"Is this...it can't be...they couldn't find it after the accident...how did you get my dads ring?"

"It's not actually your dad's ring. It's a replica. I took some old pictures that showed Uncle Stephen wearing it to a jeweler. They were able to make a new one. I wish I could give you the original...I know your dad wanted you to have it...but at least I can give you this."

"God. How do you always know just what I need? It's like every time I think I'm missing a piece of me, you give it back. "

"I love you that makes everything else easy."

As they stared into each other's eyes there was a moment when both thought they were...finally...going to kiss. The moment, however, was ended when Jace stood up.

"So um...we need to pack. I better get going."

"Yeah. Ok. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yup. See you in the morning."

Jace turned towards the door but paused.

"Merry Christmas Clary."

"Merry Christmas Jace."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: this just keeps getting longer and longer sorry not sorry. I still do not own these characters or anything you recognize from the TMI universe. Please don't sue me._

 _Please read and review._

 **Part 6**

Almost immediately after taking off Jace and Clary fell asleep...head on his shoulder, his head on top of hers. Across the aisle Jocelyn and Val looked upon the scene and smiled.

"Are we sure they're not dating? I mean that looks like two people who are dating."

"Val you know they aren't. Jace would never ask Clary out without asking you for permission first."

"And he knows I would give it freely. That kid had every reason to become a delinquent but look at him. Good grades, great manners, and stays out of trouble. Who wouldn't want him to date his daughter!"

"Val we all feel that way but that boy also had the two most important people in his life ripped away from him when he was only five. He is terrified of loosing anyone else he loves. And for whatever reason both of them decided getting together this young would never last..."

Val went to speak again but Jocelyn stopped him and continued.

"I know...they can't possibly know that...but it's how they feel. All we can do is support them...and maybe subtly encourage them, when we can, to change their minds,"

"Well we both know subtle is not one of my strengths."

"No but love is. And both of them know how much you love them"

"I just want them happy. I don't understand how they don't see this promise of theirs is just a form of torture. I mean what's the magic age for them to get together?"

"We have to trust that they will know when they are ready."

"Yeah well patience isn't one of strengths either."

After they landed they went straight to the hotel and checked in. Clary was scheduled to meet with an admissions counselor at Columbia in the morning and Jace had an afternoon appointment for a tour of NYU so they had the rest of this day free.

"How about we all go get dinner and then see the tree?"

"That's a great idea Dad."

So out the door they went.

After dinner at Carmine's they headed to Rockefeller Plaza. Clary was in awe as the tree came into view. She had seen it on tv before but it was totally different to see it in person. The shear size of it was amazing and the multicolored lights seemed to shine brighter when you were actually looking at the real thing. The plaza felt alive...people were everywhere...Clary couldn't help but look all around and smile. It was then she caught Jace staring at her.

"What are you staring at?"

"You."

Clary rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him on the arm and, of course, Jace feigned injury...making Clary and he laugh. The moment was only interrupted by what could only be described as the sound of a female squeal. When Jace and Clary turned towards the sound they saw why the girl had squealed...her boyfriend was down on one knee, a ring box in hand.

"Oh my god that's so romantic!"

Jace turned to Clary and grabbed her hand.

"Nah when I do it I'm gonna be so much more original than that dude."

Clary looked down at their hands...both covered by black leather gloves...and found she couldn't differentiate her hand from his. The sight made her smile. She and Jace had always been close. Clary couldn't even remember when she knew she was in love with him. But seeing their hands so well blended together made her heart swell. She loved him more than she could ever love another man. He was her one and she was his. Clary was broken from her thoughts by Jace's other hand under her chin, raising her eyes to meet his.

"Hey you ok? Would you want a proposal like this?"

Clary stayed silent as she looked at him and thought about his question. In the end the answer was easy.

"Jace I'm always going to say yes...it won't matter how you ask."

For the second time in two days both felt like they were finally going to kiss and to their surprise both were ok with that. But, once again, it wasn't to be...they were interrupted by one of the official plaza photographers.

"Would you two like a picture? Comes with an official picture frame."

The moment may have passed but a picture felt like a good idea. Jace let go of Clary's hand...saddening Clary at the lose of that connection...and quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Pulling her close he leaned his head into hers and smiled.

"Thank you. You can pick up your photo by the angels on the other side of the plaza. You are a beautiful young couple. Enjoy the holidays."

Jace and Clary thanked the man and, like so many times before, chose to not correct him about the couple comment. If their family didn't understand, trying to explain it to strangers was a no win situation.

"You kids ready to head black to the hotel? Big day tomorrow. Plus your mother is complaining that she's cold."

"Val, it's cold out."

"Well maybe if you had worn gloves your hands wouldn't be like icebergs right now."

"I forgot them at home."

"Maybe we can find a street vendor selling some on the way back Mom."

"Sounds like a plan sweetie. Let's go."

Both Clary and Jace loved the time they spent at their perspective schools. It was pretty obvious, to Val and Jocelyn, that they had both made their minds up as the hopped into the cab to head back to the hotel.

"So what did u guys think?"

"You really think my grandma would be ok with me going to NYU Aunt Jocelyn? Because I really love it."

"Jace, your grandma wants you happy. When I tell her how you looked as you toured the school she is going to practically kick you out the door."

"And what about you Clary?"

Val had turned around from his seat in the front to ask his daughter how she liked Columbia. Later, Clary would be happy he did because he never saw the speeding car as it was about to crash directly into the front of the cab.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: here is part 7...I can't believe it's already 7 parts. Sorry about the cliff hanger last chapter but we have finally reached the action of the story. Also, in this chapter I was able to "steal" some dialogue from the TV show...which makes me just as happy as when I can do the same with stuff from the books. Does anyone thing I own these people? I don't. I wish I did. I miss Clace so much. Don't sue me for playing with the, please read and review._

 **Part 7**

The moments directly after the accident would forever be hazy to both Clary and Jace but each of them would always remember two things: the relief when they heard the others voice and the fear when both Val and Jocelyn never responded.

The paramedics were quickly able to stabilize Jace and Clary but both of them could see they weren't having as easy a time on Val and Clary.

"Are they ok? Are my parents ok? Please let me see them. I want to see them..."

"Miss please try to stay calm. You are in shock. The paramedics are doing their job. It's best if you stay here."

"I don't...MOM...DAD...why aren't the answering me...MOM...DAD..."

Clary was so busy frantically calling out for her parents that she didn't hear or see the ruckus Jace was causing as he pushed past his paramedics to get to her.

"Clary oh god Clary."

She only turned towards him when he placed both hands on her face. At first they simply looked into each others eyes...almost like they were trying to make themselves believe the other was really ok.

"Wait, Jace?"

"Yeah."

"You're ok?"

"Now that I know you are."

"My parents. They are still working on them but they won't answer me. I've been calling for them but they don't answer. Why won't they answer?"

The paramedic that had been working on Clary gave them both a sympathetic look...Clary, still so wrapped up in her parents, didn't see but Jace did and he knew it wasn't good.

"Hey. Hey look at me. Clary look at me."

When Clary finally tore her eyes away from her parents Jace saw nothing but fear in them.

"Clary I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere. The best people to help your parents are the paramedics working on them and the best thing we can do is head over to the hospital and get checked out. This way when Aunt Jocelyn and Uncle Val get there we can focus totally on them. Ok? Clary? Do you understand?

Clary nodded her head. Jace looked to the paramedic.

"Can we ride in the same ambulance? I don't want to leave her alone."

"Yeah. You're both stable and you got her to calm down. When you get there the docs in the ER are going to check you guys out, probably run some tests...check for concussions or any internal injuries. Her parents will get taken to the same hospital once we can get them stable here."

"Ok. Ok. Thank you. Clary we have to get into the ambulance now. Ok? They are going to take us to the hospital. Your mom and dad will be there once they are stable. Clary, do you understand?"

Clary only nodded.

"Ok. Can you walk?"

Again she nodded.

"Ok good. Let's get into the ambulance. You can hold onto me if you need to."

They made it to the ambulance without trouble and soon they were heading down the streets of New York towards the hospital...Clary still clutching Jace like her life depended on it. Once they were inside the ER the doctors put them in separate cubicles but had opened the curtain between them so that Jace and Clary could still see each other. After a short while they were taken separately for some tests. It was about an hour later that they found themselves dressed and back in their cubicles...both of them having been given clean bills of health. They had been lucky...mostly cuts and bruises...nothing that wouldn't heal on its own.

"Do you think my parents are here yet?"

"I don't know but the nurse said she would give us any news once she had some."

"They were in bad shape Jace...what if...l"

Jace got up from his bed and walked over to Clary's. She moved over to give him room to sit and soon she was enveloped in his arms. His familiar scent filling her nose and blocking out the sterile stench of the hospital.

"No matter what we will get thru it. Ok? You and me. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Without words they moved their hands and soon their pinkies were intertwined.

At some point a doctor came in and Jace could tell by the look on his face that the news was not good.

"Ms. Morgenstern. I'm Doctor Raziel. I'm the doctor on your mother's case."

"Is she ok? Is my mom ok?"

"Your mothers injuries are quite severe. We have stabilized her but had to put her in a medically induced coma. We felt it was the best course of action."

"Coma...will she wake up? Will my mom wake up?"

"That's the hope miss. She has severe swelling in her brain right now. We should know more once that subsides."

Jace and Clary silently nodded and tried to process what they had just been told. After a moment Jace realized the doctor was holding something back.

"Doctor. How is my uncle?"

The doctor looked sadly at the two teenagers and Jace's stomach dropped.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Mr. Morgenstern was pronounced dead at the scene. His injuries were catastrophic. There was nothing we could do for him."

With that Clary let out a wail that Jace was pretty sure could be heard across the entire hospital.

"I'm sorry about your lose miss."

Clary didn't even acknowledge the doctor so it was Jace who spoke.

"Where is Jocelyn? Can we see her?"

"Yes. She is in ICU but unfortunately I will need Miss. Morgenstern to calm down a bit before I let her in there. I can give her something if you like."

"Clary. Clary? Did you hear that? We can see your mom but I need you to look at me. Can you look at me?

Clary slowly lifted her head to meet Jace's eyes.

"That's my girl. Ok now I need you to tell me if you stand up. Can you stand up Clary?"

Clary waited, for what seemed like hours to Jace, before she placed her feet on the ground and lifted herself off the bed.

"Good. Good. Ok we are going to see your mom. I'll be with you the whole time. Can you walk with me?"

Clary looked at Jace. She looked so scared, so lost, so young. Jace's heart broke. He knew how she felt. How it felt to have your whole world just drop out from underneath you. He would do anything to fix this for her but he knew all he could do was be there so he took her hand and kissed it."

"I got you, ok? I'm not going anywhere. We will get thru this. I promise you."

Clary's solemn face finally broke, if only a little, when a small smile cracked on her face. She squeezed their locked hands and looked towards the doctor.

"Where is my mom? I would like to see her please."

"Yes, of course. I'll get a nurse to take you up to her."

The doctor stepped to the side to let them pass and when Jace was almost at the door the doctor placed a hand on Jace's shoulder.

"Your girlfriend is lucky to have you."

Jace smiled sadly at the doctor. He would later realize it didn't even occur to him that he should correct the doctor about the girlfriend comment.

"We have always had each other's backs."

The doctor then led them to the nurses station were one of the nurses said she could take them to ICU. Jace could feel Clary shaking as they went up the elevator so he pulled her in close to him and kissed the top of her head. Clary threw her arms around Jace's waist and that's how they walked in Jocelyn's room.

She seemed to be hooked up to a hundred machines. A beeping sound filled the room. She looked like she was sleeping...battered and bruised but sleeping.

"I will give you two some time but I'm sorry you can't stay too long. ICU rules. I'll come get you when it's time."

Clary just stared at her mom. Jace turned to the nurse, thanked her and then led Clary to the chair closest to the bed. They were silent for a long while until Clary finally spoke.

"What if she doesn't wake up Jace?"

"The doctor said they won't really know anything until the swelling goes down. Aunt Jocelyn is strong. We have to believe she will make it."

"But what if she doesn't?"

Jace had never wanted to, or been able to, lie to Clary and he wasn't going to start now.

"Then we figure it out. We both know we've been thru this before and I can tell you nothing helps more than knowing you have people that love you and Clary you have so many people who love you. We are all going to be here for you...whatever you need, whatever you want. I will never leave you."

"Oh god Jace how is this happening again?"

With that Clary started to sob and Jace lifted her from the seat, so he could sit down. He placed her in his lap and tried to put all his love into his hug.

"I don't know Clary. I don't know."

When the nurse can back to get them they were still cuddled on the chair. Clary's soft sobs mixing in with the beeping machines.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to ask you to leave. Is there anyone I can call for you."

It was then Jace realized that they were two teenagers alone in Manhattan. Had anyone contacted his grandmother or Aunt Maryse and Uncle Robert?

"Um no I should call our families. Thank you."

Jace lifted Clary to her feet. She walked over to her mom's bed and bent over to kiss her forehead.

"I love you mom. We will be back later."

Clary took Jace's hand as they left the room. When they finally reached outside Jace pulled out his phone...he had a ton of missed calls and text messages. Instead of looking into any of them he FaceTimed Maryse. Clary walked over to sit on a bench closer to the street.

"Oh my god Jace. Your alive what's going on? Izzy and Alec said they haven't heard from you since your campus visits and then Imogen came home to a messages from her insurance company. We didn't know what was going on. You weren't answering your phone. Uncle Robert and I are already in the car. We should be there in a few hours. Are you ok? Where's Clary? Put Jocelyn on."

"Aunt Maryse there was an accident..."

Jace struggled to keep himself together. He had to. He had to so he could tell his aunt what happened and he had to for Clary.

"There was an accident. Uncle Val...uncle Val...he's gone. He died but Aunt Jocelyn is in a coma. Clary and I just left the hospital. We are going to take a cab back to the hotel. We can wait for you there."

"He's gone. Oh god Robert he's gone...are you and Clary ok? Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah she walked over to a bench hold on."

Jace lifted his head towards where he had seen Clary sit but she wasn't there. He started to look around when all of a sudden he heard her scream his name. When he turned towards the sound he saw Clary getting thrown into the back of a van struggling to free herself from her captures.

"Clary! Oh god aunt Maryse someone took her..."

"What do you mean? JACE! JACE! Let me see turn your phone around let me see! JACE!"

Jace could hear his aunt and thou still staring at where Clary had been taken he had enough presence of mind to turn the phone around and FaceTime the back of the van as it drove away. When it was out of sight Jace was left standing in the middle of the road...cars honking and swerving to avoid him.

"Jace baby can you hear me? I need you to get out of the street."

Moving like a zombie Jace walked back over to the sidewalk and turned to look down at his aunt's frantic face.

"Jace listen to me. I want you to go back into the hospital. Go to Jocelyn's room. Wait there. Do not leave with anyone unless it's Luke Garroway. Jace, sweetie, do you understand? You have to wait in Jocelyn's room until Luke gets there. I am going to text you a picture of him so you know what he looks like. I need you tell me you understand."

"But Aunt Maryse they took Clary. I have to get her. I promised her I wouldn't leave her...I need to get to Clary."

"Johnathan Christopher Herondale you listen to me right now. Luke is the only one who can help Clary. You need to wait for Luke and I think the safest place to wait for him is inside the hospital. Please baby. I know you love Clary. I know you want to save her but I promise you this is the best way. Please Jace. Do you understand me?"

Jace paused looking down at his phone. How could he leave Clary? She needed him. He promised. But where would he even start looking for her? He could hear his uncle Robert talking on the phone. It sounded like he was talking to this Luke guy. Aunt Maryse seemed sure he could help find Clary...

"Jace are you listening to me? Uncle Robert just called Luke. He is on the way to the hospital. He said he will be there in 10 minutes. Please go back inside baby. I need to know you are safe. Your uncle and I will be there in a few hours. Please Jace."

"Ok. Ok. I'm going back in now but what if Luke can't find her?"

"Jace we have all known Luke a long time. He will find her. Now go inside."

Jace turned to walk back into the hospital. Every fiber of his being was telling him to run in the direction of the van but his aunt seemed sure this Luke would find Clary. He trusted his aunt so if she trusted Luke so did he. As he was about to hang up he looked back down at his phone. Maryse looked grief stricken and sad.

"Aunt Maryse I love you."

Maryse let out a soft sob.

"Oh Jace sweetie. I love you too. We will see you soon."


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: two chapters today...I just couldn't stop writing!_

 _Nope, I still don't isn them but I seem to treat Jace just like the people that do own them do...we all torture him! But I don't have enough money that anyone should want to sue me so please don't._

 _Please read and review._

 **Part 8**

Time seemed to have no meaning to Jace as he sat stoically in Jocelyn's room. The steady beeping of the machines seemed to indicate that, at the very least, Jocelyn was alive and for that Jace was grateful. He didn't want to tell Clary her mom had died too. Hell, all he wanted to do was get to Clary already. Maybe Jace should have been surprised by how calm he was and later it would strike him as weird but sitting there in the room, staring at his battered aunt, he knew without a doubt he would get Clary back. He just needed this Luke guy to get here so...

"Oh wow."

Jace turned to the door to see the man Maryse had sent the picture of and he immediately stood up.

"You are Luke, right?"

Luke looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Yes...um hi...Detective Luke Garroway...I'm sorry it's just that you look so much like your father."

Jace nodded his head. He had been told many times over the last few years that he looked like Stephen.

"Aunt Maryse said you could help me find Clary. She was taken in a v..."

"Yes Maryse filled me in. She even sent me a screenshot of the van from your FaceTime video."

Luke looked around nervously.

"Look we shouldn't talk here. I'll drive you down to the station. We can talk in the car."

"I'm not going to the station I'm going to get Clary. Aunt Maryse seemed sure you could help but if you can't I'll do it on my own."

"Woah woah hold on there. We will find Clary. I was able to get the plate number off the screen shot and sent it over to the station. They have tapped into a the city's security cameras to find the van. When they find it I can't pull up in my NYPD patrol car. By the time we get to the station they should have figured out where the van went and I can grab an unmarked car and some backup."

In Jace's head everything Luke said made sense but his heart was screaming at him to go get Clary.

"I know who has your girlfriend."

That made Jace's head snap up.

"It's the same people that killed your parents and probably the same people that put Jocelyn in that bed. Now come with me and I'll explain in the car."

Jace's mind was racing. The same people who killed his parents? They died in a car accident...a car accident here in the city. He was in a car accident today in the same city and now Clary had been kidnapped in this very city. Jace slammed the car door shut.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Your aunts, your uncles, your parents...I've known all of them for years. We went to college together. Val was my freshmen year roommate. We were so young and very stupid. We met a guy at a party...Sebastian...we thought he was just a campus pot dealer. Small time stuff. We started hanging out...we became friends. A few months later he invited us on a trip to Columbia...said he had a friend there with a huge house. It sounded like fun...we were nineteen years old...What nineteen year old doesn't want to go to some other country without any supervision?! And it was amazing...until we tried to get thru customs coming home. Unbeknownst to us he had snuck cocaine into each of our bags but of course his bag was clean. We found out later he was bribing one of the customs agents so even thou the drugs were confiscated Sebastian still got them. We were taken into custody immediately. Your grandmother was infuriated. Thought we had all ruined her son...your mom got the worst of her wrath. Stephen was the only one with any family to speak of...the rest of us had been raised in foster care or by distant relatives...Imogen also had money. She was going to get Stephen out of it and leave the rest of us to fend for ourselves but he wouldn't do it. He was dating your mother by then and completely in love with her and the rest of us had gotten so close we were for all intents and purposes a family..."

"That's why they didn't talk all those years..."

Luke shook his head and continued.

"We were screwed. It had been a lot of coke. We were going to get convicted and we were going to jail for a long time. And then an FBI agent, James Carstairs, asked to speak with us. He offered us a deal. We tell the FBI everything we know about Sebastian and we would be free to go. So we took it. We told him everything. It didn't help the bureau get the guys based in Columbia but we gave them enough on Sebastian that he was put away for a long time."

"If he is in jail how did he kill my parents? How did he cause the accident today or grab Clary?"

"He is not in jail anymore...he was killed in prison. Everything points to it being ordered by his so called friends in Columbia. But he didn't just fall into the drug smuggling business. His family had been involved for years. His father, Patrick, and at least one brother, Johnathan are still alive..."

"What do you mean, at least one brother?"

"We know Patrick had three sons, Sebastian, Jonathan and Samuel, but there has been no trace of Samuel for the last twenty years. He just fell off the face of the planet."

"That's not possible."

"No, it's not but it's where we are. Patrick was the driver in your parents accident I know it in my gut but I've never been able to prove it. He had a stroke soon after so I could never question him...he has been incapacitated ever since. But he was thorough. Everything presented like a typical tragic accident. Except...how much do you know about your parents death?"

"Just that they were driving in a rental car and were hit by a delivery truck."

"All that is true and they both died on impact but someone...I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I want you to understand what's happening...someone cut off your dads fingers post mortem..."

Jace's hand went to the chain around his neck and pulled it out from underneath his shirt.

"That's why they couldn't find my dad's ring..."

Luke looked over at Jace.

"Where did you get that?"

"It's not my dad's...it's not the original...Clary had a replica made for me from old pictures...she just gave it to me for Christmas."

"They did the same to Val today. The accident report said he was missing his fingers."

With that all the composure Jace had cracked and he began to sob.

"Do you think they will do that to Clary? She's an artist. She going to art school in the fall. If they take her fingers...oh God...we have to find Clary."

"We will. We will."

Luke seemed to speed up after Jace's breakdown and soon they were parking at the station.

Luke brought him into his office.

"Sit here and let me see..."

He was interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Hey look we got a location on that van. Hodge is on his way now with a couple of uniforms."

Luke looked down at Jace. He was sitting there just staring blankly at his hands. It was like he hadn't even heard what Alaric had said. Luke gestured for Alaric to follow him outside the office door.

"Where is the van?"

"South Bronx. East 149th street. It's an abandoned Autozone."

"Any other intel on the place?"

"No."

"How long ago did Hodge leave?"

"Five minutes tops...are you going too?"

Luke shook his head yes.

"I'm going with you."

"Thanks Alaric. Let me go tell the kid we're getting his girlfriend back."

Luke walked back into his office. Jace hasn't moved.

"Jace we know where Clary is...my partner, Hodge, and some uniforms are on the way. Detective Rodriquez and I are heading there now."

"I'm coming too."

"Oh no you are not. You are staying here, where it's safe."

Jace went to protest but shut his mouth when Luke held up his handcuffs.

"Good. Maryse gave me your cell number so as soon as I have Clary I will call you. Stay here."

Jace nodded his head. Luke grabbed his jacket and was off and running with Alaric in seconds. Jace waited a beat. There was no way in hell he was going to wait around for strangers to find Clary. Luke should have really closed the door all the way or at least spoke in hushed tones when Alaric gave him the address because Jace heard all of it and he typed the address into the navigation on his phone.

Jace asked the receptionist where the bathroom was and quickly snuck down the stairs and out the back door. GPS said Clary was a twenty minute drive away...Jace knew he couldn't walk that but how else would he get there? He looked around for a cab but as he scanned the area he saw his salvation. Parked on the side of the building was a motorcycle, helmet on the seat and, better yet, keys in the ignition. Jace had always been a good kid. He had never stolen anything before...but this was about Clary. He would do anything for Clary so he said a silent apology to his patents and grandmother, put on the helmet and hopped on the bike.

When he arrived at the warehouse it was eerily quiet. There was a few parked cars and the van that had taken Clary. He was in the right place. To the left of the van was a slightly propped open door and Jace quietly slipped thru it. It was as quiet inside the warehouse as outside but as he walked further inside he began to hear voices.

"Patrick. You are surrounded. Drop the gun and surrender. It's over."

"Screw you Garroway. All of this is your fault. Sebastian would still be alive if it wasn't for you and your friends and my dad, my dad would have never had a stroke. My family is in shambles and it's all on you and your friends."

"Ok. But the girl had nothing to do with any of that. Let her go. It looks like you already got your licks in..."

The sentence terrified Jace what did that mean...got his licks in...Jace was running before his brain could even catch up to his feet. He had to get to Clary. He had to see her. But when he got to the origin of the talking he wished he could erase the image he saw forever from his mind. Tide to a chair, bloody, bruised and seemingly unconscious was Clary. Jace never heard himself scream her name but all of a sudden all eyes were on him as he ran to his best friend...the love of his life. There was nothing but chaos around him. Everyone was screaming now but all Jace could focus on was Clary.

When he got to her the first thing he did was untie her hands from the back of the chair and to his relief she had all her fingers. But once free her body fell off the chair completely limp and lifeless. Jace was terrified. He crawled to get his body under hers and cradled her into his arms.

"Clary. Please Clary. Please baby wake up. I need you. I need you."

Jace's upper body collapsed onto hers. Tears freely falling down his face. He could feel her chest rising and falling. She may be out cold but she was breathing. Jace stayed coiled into her body, his own shaking from fear, and just kept asked my her to stay with him. He would never know how long he stayed like that...five minutes...five hours...it was a blur...but at some point Luke and his men had managed to restrain Patrick. They tried to pry Jace away from Clary but he was holding her like his life depended on it...and in a way it did...Jace knew that if she died he would die too...she had to live. They had so much more to do.

It was Luke who finally managed to get Jace to acknowledge that anyone else was in the building

"What are you doing here kid? You could have been killed!"

"I had to get to Clary. I had to...she is my life...I had to get to her...is she going to be ok? I can't wake her up. She is breathing but her eyes are closed and her body is limp. I can't wake her up."

"I don't know Jace. We will get her to the hospital and see what we are dealing with. Can you pick her up?"

Jace just stood up clutching Clary to his body.

"Ok good let's get into my car. With the siren on we will get to the hospital faster than if we call the paramedics."

Jace simply nodded and followed Luke outside to the car. Luke opened the back doorway and Jace, still holding Clary got in.

When they arrived at the now all too familiar ER they were greeted at the door by some nurses. At first they tried to take Clary from Jace to get her on the gurney. When that didn't work Luke grabbed Jace by the shoulder.

"Jace you have to let the doctors look at Clary. You have to let them take her. You have to. Do you understand me. You have done everything you could for her let the doctors do their job."

At first Jace didn't even flinch but finally Luke saw realization wash over him. Jace shook his head and ever so carefully placed Clary on the gurney. He then looked at one of the nurses. Eyes red from tears.

"Please save her. You have to save her."

The nurse grabbed his hand and lightly squeezed.

"That's our job son and we are very good at it. Someone will come out to give you an upstate when we have any news."

Jace watched helplessly as they wheeled Clary away. His heart breaking that he couldn't be there for her. That he couldn't take this on for her. It was only when he heard Maryse screaming his name that he looked away from the door.

"JACE! Oh my God Jace! Are you ok?"

"Aunt Maryse..."

Jace fully broke down his body collapsing into his aunt's hug and his legs giving out. Maryse slowly lowered them to the floor and rocked him back and forth.

"Shhhh. It's ok Jace. Everything is going to be ok. Uncle Robert and I are here. You are not alone. We will get thru this."

"She felt so light. She wasn't moving. I can't loose her too. I can't. Aunt Maryse I can't loose her."

No one around them knew what to do so helplessly they let the young man sob into his aunt's embrace and prayed that they would soon get some kind of good news.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: for whatever reason I find it much easier to write about TMI in an AU setting. Wether it be the books or the show I just can't seem to jump off from those canons. But what I try to do in throw in bits of canon from the universe into my stories...specific lines, calls backs to signature moments. I was all too happy to do that in The last chapter with the motorcycle. I_ _obviously don't own these charctaers and like I've said before I do this no because I like to play with them in the proverbial sand box. Please read and review._

 **Part 9**

It had been two days and Clary still had not woken up. The doctors said all her scans were clear and that she should and could wake up any minute but still she slept. And for two days Jace stayed by her side. Maryse and Robert begged him to go to the hotel and sleep but he refused. The only compromise they could come to was a cot in Clary's room...not that he used it. Every minute of every day he would sit at her side, clutching her hand and begging her to wake up. The nurses would sometimes find that he had fallen asleep in the very position and had learned waking him up to move to the cot would do no good. He was going to be the first thing she saw when she woke up so there he sat.

"Clary. I really need you to wake up. Please Clary. I miss you so much. It's like I can't breath. Please open your eyes baby. I don't want to be here without you. Please wake up. I'm begging you. Don't you remember? You promised. You promised me you would never leave me. You're my best friend and you promised me..."

Jace placed his head down on the bed. Still speaking thru tears...

"You must remember we were lying in my bed and I was so sad...I felt so alone...and you promised me you would never leave me. You said 'I will never leave you..."

Jace felt something touch his hair and at first he thought it was Maryse or Robert but then he heard a hushed, raspy voice...a voice he hadn't heard in two days...

"Pinky swear."

Jace's head shot up. Eyes wide with surprise and joy.

"Clary?"

Jace stood up to place his hands gently on her face.

"Oh my god you are awake. Oh my god. I've been so scared Clary..."

"What happened? Where am I? Wait this is the hospital. Oh god Jace that man. He took me and he said horrible things about our parents. He killed your mom and Dad and my dad...oh god my dad. He killed him too."

"I know. I know. But he is in jail now. They got him when we rescued you. You are safe now. Ok?"

Clary nodded her head.

"Does anything hurt? I should get the doctor..."

Jace went to leave the room but Clary grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"Please don't leave me."

Jace knew he couldn't say no to her so he looked around her bed for the intercom. The nurses had showed him where it was when they first settled into the room but he was only half paying attention at the time. He finally found it and paged the nurses station. He barely had time to sit back down before a nurse came running in.

"Oh look who is finally awake. "

The nurse walked over to the other side of the bed and started looking at the machines and wires that Clary was hooked up to.

"How are you feeling? Anything hurt too bad? I can give you something if your pain is too bad."

"No I'm fine. But water would be good."

"Jace why don't you be a doll and get your girlfriend some water."

Jace looked unwilling to leave.

"Don't worry she will still be here when you get back. Now go. She asked for water."

Jace reluctantly got up. Grabbing the plastic pitcher on his way out.

"Oh that boy has got it bad for you young lady. He hasn't left this room, other than to use that bathroom right there, in two days. How long have you two been together? You are still so young but I can tell he is head over heals."

Clary didn't know what to say so she said the only thing she could think of.

"Feels like forever."

The nurse smiled at Clary and went about checking her vitals. Jace came in a few minutes later and poured Clary a glass of water. Clary drank a little and placed it on the side table.

"Ok everything looks good here. I'm going to page the doctor and he will be in shortly to do a more thorough exam. Jace, when he comes in you will have to leave."

The nurse gave Jace a stern look...making Clary giggle. The sound was music to Jace's ears and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was still holding. Smiling he nodded to the nurse.

"That's the first time this boy has smiled since you got here. It's a beautiful smile too."

With that the nurse was out the door.

Jace retook Clary's hand smiling at her.

"Did you really not leave this room for two days?"

Jace shook his head slightly blushing with embarrassment.

"Where else would I be? You are my world Clary. When I couldn't wake you up...I was so scared. I couldn't breath. I couldn't think straight. I love you more than I ever thought possible and when I thought you were gone I felt like I had died too. I know we had decided to wait until we are older but I don't want to wait anymore Clary. Just look at what has happened this week. If you had died before I gave got to kiss you or even just bring you on a proper date...Clary I would have regretted that for the rest of my life. I know we are still young and I know this may seem like I'm reacting to everything that has happened...and maybe it is...but I started feeling this way a while ago and I was too scared to say anything. But I don't want to be scared anymore. I love you Clary and I want to be with you forever and I want that to start now."

Clary sat stock still. Overwhelmed by his word.

"Jace...I...the accident..."

She never finished.

"Miss Morgenstern you are finally awake! I see Mr. Herondale has yet to give up his bedside vigil. I hate to tell you Jace but it must end now. I need to examine the patient."

Jace really didn't want to leave now. He had just poured his heart out to Clary and she hadn't answered him. He wanted to see what she had to say but it was also important that Clary get checked out so with one final smile at Clary and a squeeze of her hand he left the room.

As he headed to the cafeteria he was stopped in his tracks when Isabelle came barreling towards him...throwing her arms around him.

"Jace. I'm so glad you are ok. Alec, Imogen and I have been so worried."

She pulled back to look at him.

"You look awful...you need a shower...but why are you smiling?"

"Clary is awake,"

It was at that moment the rest of the family walked into the hallway.

"Clary's awake. Finally some good news. Izzy let Jace go...I would like to hug my grandson."

Izzy released Jace and walked over to where her mom and dad were standing with Alec.

"Jace you really do look like dirt. Maybe now that Clary is up you will go back to the hotel and shower?"

Jace looked down at his grandma and then over to the rest of his family. He knew she was right. He felt like he looked awful and suddenly the lack of proper sleep was catching up with him and he felt his body grow weary. But still he yearned to stay with Clary.

"Jace. I'll stay here with a Clary. She won't be alone. She owes me some girl talk. Go to the hotel. Shower...maybe even take a nap."

"Yeah, Jace you look like hell man. Dad and I can grab you some decent food while you sleep. I'm sure between Mom, Imogen and Izzy, Clary will be kept company."

Jace knew he was outnumbered so he nodded his head a walked to the elevators...Robert and Alec right on his heels.

When the doctor was done checking on Clary he went to the waiting room to speak to the family.

"Clary is in remarkably good shape. She had a ton of trauma is a short period of time. But her reflexes are good. Her bruises are healing. All her scans are still excellent and she isn't complaining of too much pain. I still want to keep her here for two more days just to be sure but I see no reason why she won't make a full recovery."

"Can we go see her now?

"Sure thing Mrs. Lightwood."

The three women walked towards Clary's room relief palpable in all them. When they entered her room Clary was staring at her hands.

"I mean I told you I was jealous you were going to the city...but I didn't mean for you to do all this to get me here."

Clary looked up and smiled slightly as the women filtered in.

"You are all here?"

"Sweetheart there is no where else we could be. You and my grandson needed family so here we are."

"My Dad is gone and the doctor said my mom is still in a coma...my family is broken right now."

Maryse stepped closer to Clary and placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Sweetheart I know this is hard. I know the lose you feel is tremendous but never forget you have all of us. We are a family. We have been for many years...we will always be a family."

"Thanks aunt Maryse. I know. I love all of you so much so do mom and dad. Where's Jace?"

"We sent him back to the hotel with dad and Alec. Hopefully he will shower and get some sleep. He looked awful."

"They told me he never left my room."

Clary looked down...embarrassed that he had driven himself to the point of exhaustion waiting for her to wake up.

"Robert and I couldn't get him to leave. He just loves you so much."

"I love him too."

With that Clary's stomach growled and the sadness in the room lessened when everyone chuckled.

"Someone is hungry. I'll tell you what. Imogen and I will go get you some food and you and Izzy can talk a little."

"Thanks Aunt Maryse."

"Not a problem...that's what aunts are for. We will be right back."

As Imogen and Maryse left the room Izzy made a bee line for Clary's bed and hopped right on.

"Umph be careful Izzy. I'm not sure where some of these wires start or end."

"Sorry I'm just so happy you are ok. Alec and I were going nuts at home with Imogen...we literally had to beg our parents to let us fly out here today with a Imogen."

"You just got here?"

"Yup. You woke up at the perfect time and not just because me and Alec are finally here. Mom was super worried about Jace."

"I can't believe he stayed in this room for two days."

"I'm not. Clary you know how much he loves you."

Clary bounced her head in agreement but Izzy knew something was off.

"Hey what's up? Everything with Jace ok?"

After internally debating wether or not to tell Izzy about what Jace has just said she spilled the whole story.

"Wow. I mean I'm not surprised. You guys have been heading towards this forever and after the week you have had I'm not surprised he has finally pulled his head out of his butt. Aren't you happy?"

"I mean of course I am. I love Jace more than I can even explain and I want us to build a life together. I guess I'm just scared that he said all that because of everything that just happened but when the shock of it wears off...what if he changes his mind Izzy? What if once we go back home and back to school that he realizes he said what he said because of fear, not because it's what he actually wants? It could ruin everything."

"Are you out of your mind?! Clary he sat here for two days. He didn't shower, he barely slept or ate. Nothing he said to you today was out of fear. That man loves you in ways that I can't even understand. He stole a motorcycle to get to you. Ran to you in the middle of a gun standoff between the cops and your capture. Carried you into the hospital. He would die for you Clary...he almost did. Now it's time for you to pull your head out of your butt. Time is not infinite. Don't waste another minute that you could be spending with him. You will only end up regretting it."

"He stole a motorcycle?"

"Yeah. Thankfully it turned out to be that guy Luke's so no charges were pressed. But Luke apparently ripped into him about the bike and showing up where you were being held."

"I can't believe he did all that."

"Clary he would go to hell and back for you...and you would for him."

"I would Izzy. I would do anything for him."

"So tell him. When he gets back here tell him. No more wasted time."

"You're right but first I need to eat. I'm starving."

"Well then it's a good thing there is a deli right down the block. We got you a turkey sandwich and potato chips."

"That sounds amazing. Thank you aunt Maryse and you too Imogen."

"Well I don't want my grandson to get back here and find out we let you starve. He would never forgive me."

The four women laughed and a little bit of the weight that was hanging around all their hearts was lifted.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: so we are almost at the end of this story...probably 1 or 2 parts left. I can't believe I ever thought this would be a one shot! I still don't own the characters. Please read and review._

 **Part 10**

"Robert I want him to sleep."

"Maryse I can't force the boy. What do you want me to do? Sit on him? He wants to get back to Clary. Alec and I got him to eat and shower. He looks a little better."

Maryse huffed in frustration. Jocelyn was in a coma, Clary had just woken up...she needed Jace to sleep so she wouldn't be taking care of three sick people.

"There is no way you can get him to at least lie down?"

"Honey, I think he is sacred something will happen to Clary if she is out of his sight. I know we want him to take care of himself too but I think the best thing for him will be seeing Clary. He just seems so unsettled ever since we left the hospital."

"We all feel unsettled Robert!"

It was Roberts turn to sigh.

"Maryse we are all dealing with another tragedy but for Jace he just lost his third parental figure and the girl he loves almost died. He is seventeen. He is just a kid. Even Alec looks shaken and you know he never lets anything faze him. "

There was a long stretch of silence on the phone. Neither knowing what to say. Maryse finally let out a tiny sob as she spoke.

"Robert what are we going to do? They're still kids. Val is gone and Jocelyn...the doctors have no idea why she isn't waking up. Best they can figure is that her body just needs to heal. Izzy is jumping at any sound and now Alec...I don't know how to help any of them."

"Maryse all we can do is love all of them and make sure they always know they are not alone. Let me get Alec and Jace. We should all be together."

"I guess you are right. I'll see you soon and Robert...I love you."

"I love you too Maryse."

As Maryse hung up the phone she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

"Luke! It's so good to see you. Where have you been? I haven't seen you since you brought Clary in."

"I had to tie up some loose ends. Can we sit down down?"

"Of course. What's going on Luke, you're scaring me?"

"Things weren't adding up. When Stephen and Celine were killed the whole precinct basically knew they were in town because they were at the parole hearing but this time...Maryse barely anyone knew Val and Jocelyn were in the city...let alone that the kids were with them. The leak had to be in my inner circle. I just never dreamed. I couldn't have imagined..."

"Luke what is it? What did you find out?"

Luke took a deep breath.

"Samuel Verlac...Patrick's third son...we could never find him...it was because he had changed his name...gave himself a whole new identity. Maryse, Samuel is my partner Detective Hodge."

Maryse slapped her hand over her opened mouth.

"It was all a ruse to get to get to all of you. I just thank god I never told him where you lived. But every time you guys would come here he was he one I would ask for help. I trusted him. I was so foolish. After I left the hospital I went back to the station and he was asking so many questions. He was so on edge ...kept looking at the interrogation room. Something felt off so I followed my gut. I went in the room and told Johnathan we found Samuel. He was never the sharpest tack...he fell for it. Spilled everything. Hodge was found trying to sneak out the back of the building. It's over Maryse. They are both going to jail for a long time."

Maryse's face fell into her hands as the stress and fear she had been living with for the last twenty years finally left her body. Tears soon followed and she soon found herself swallowed into Lukes arms.

"I can't believe it's over."

"What's over?"

Luke and Maryse looked up to see Robert standing there.

"Robert they got both brothers. We are free."

Robert looked from his wife to Luke. Disbelieving what he just heard.

"It's true Robert. We got em."

The two men smiled and Maryse jumped from her seat to hug her husband.

"Where are Alec and Jace?"

"Jace stopped by the gift shop to get flowers. Any news on Clary or Jocelyn?"

"Doctor said Clary is doing well. He wants to keep her for observation but it's more precautionary than anything else. Jocelyn is the same. They can't figure out why she isn't waking up."

"So then we keep doing what we have always done. We take care of each other and we take care of the kids."

"Speak of the devil"

Maryse smirked as she looked at Alexa and Jace walk towards them.

"Jace sweetie you definitely look better but you really couldn't have slept for at least just a little...even to humor me?"

"Sorry aunt Maryse I just...I don't like...this is where I need to be."

"I understand sweetie. Izzy has been with her for a while now I'm sure you could kick her out. We are going to go up to Jocelyn's room for a bit. Maybe we can all grab dinner together later."

"Thanks aunt Maryse."

And with that Jace turned to walk towards Clary's room. The closer he got to her door he could hear Izzy and Clary laughing...a sound he was scared he would never hear again...and Jace felt his feet moving him faster towards the sound.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but I have a flower delivery for a Miss Clarissa Morgenstern."

The girls looked towards where Jace was standing by the door... a beautiful bouquet in his hands.

"No problem. I was about to grab a soda. She is all yours."

Izzy kissed Clary and then walked towards the door kissing Jace too on the way out. Jace stood staring at Clary...a mixture of relief, happiness and fear. The last he had seen her he had poured his heart out. If she didn't feel the same it would destroy him.

"The flowers are beautiful Jace."

Broken out of his thoughts by the sound of her voice he walked towards the bed and placed the flowers on the side table.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good considering. The doctor says everything looks good. He wants to keep me for a few days but he is just being careful. He says I'll make a full recovery."

"That's great."

"You look better."

"Yeah uncle Robert and Alec basically threw me in the shower and force fed me."

"Jace you have to take care of yourself. Have you slept yet?"

Jace looked down embarrassed that the answer was no. Clary shifted over on her bed and laid on her side...patting the part of the bed she just left.

"Here lie down with me."

"I don't think the nurses will be ok with that."

"From what I understand they let you get away with murder while I was sleeping. I'm sure they will let this slide."

Jace waited a second before taking his shoes off and sliding into the bed. At first they simply stared into each other's eyes listening to each other breath.

"Clary..." "Jace..."

They laughed and Clary put her finger on Jace's lips.

"You spoke this morning now it's my turn."

Jace nodded.

"If I'm honest I was scared this morning. Everything you were saying...I know you meant every word but I was worried you were saying it all because of what has happened. We have spent such a long time protecting what we have...protecting our future. I want that future with all my heart and I'm still scared we could mess it up. But I also know...we have been thru so much that has shown us...we have no idea how much more time we have. Anything could happen. So whatever time we have I want to spend it with you. I love you Jace with everything I am and I don't want to hold back anymore."

Jace, smiling from ear to ear, raised a hand to Clary's face.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I love you."

"You promise?"

Clary laughed...a real honest to God belly laugh. It was the most beautiful sound Jace had ever heard.

"Pinky swear."

Clary lifted her fingers in front of Jace's face...earning one of his sunshine smiles. Taking his hand off her check he interlocked their pinkies.

"Pinky swear."

For a long while they just lay there fingers together smiling at each other.

"I want to kiss you so bad right now but I don't think our first kiss should be in your hospital bed."

"Jace I plan on kissing you for the rest of my life and I'll never care where we are."

With that Clary leaned in and kissed him. It started out tender but as their mouths moved together all the love and passion they had been holding in for so long came pouring out. Clary could feel Jace's hands in her hair...on her back...leaving his heat wherever he touched her. She couldn't get close enough to him. She found herself warping her arms around him and pushing her body flush against him. After what felt like an eternity they broke apart...more so for air than actually wanting to stop.

"That was ...wow. Clary I've wanted to do that for so long."

"Me too."

"Clarissa Morgenstern I am going to love you forever."

"You beeettttter."

Clary couldn't control the yawn that escaped her mouth and pretty soon Jace was yawning along with her. It wasn't long before the two teenagers fell asleep. When the nurse came in later she found them still in bed foreheads touching, knees kissing and their pinkies interlocked. The nurse simply smiled, checked Clary's vitals and left the couple alone.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: so I have an outline for this story. I know everything I want to do in broad strokes but broad strokes don't show you how long each chapter will be when all the details are filled in. I am done trying to figure out how long this will be...it's going to be as long as it needs to be. Still don't own them so don't sue. Please read and review_

 **Part 11**

As per doctors orders Clary stayed in the hospital for two more days and by the end of it, as much as Clary loved being so close to her mom, she was more than ready to get the heck out. Clary was packing up the last of her toiletries when she felt Jace's arms circle around her waist. In response Clary moved her arms to cover his and snuggled her back into his chest...the young couple stayed like that for a long moment.

"You almost ready to go."

"Yes and no. I hate leaving Mom here."

Clary turned in Jace's arms and buried he head in his chest. Jace pulled her closer.

"It's only for a week. My grandma said the facility she found for Jocelyn is highly recommended. Once she is settled there we can go whenever you want...it's only an hour from home."

"Home...what does that even mean anymore?"

"Hey look at me. I know the world feels upside down right now and I wish I could tell you that's it will ever feel the same again but I what I can tell you is you do have a home. Home is where the people who love you are...aunt Maryse and uncle Robert love you...Izzy and Alec love you...Imogen loves you...and I love you. We are all going to be your home now. You don't have to carry any of this by yourself."

Jace kissed Clary's head and then brought her back into a hug.

"Do you want to see your mom before we go?"

Clary nodded in his chest. When they pulled apart Jace took Clary's hand and led her to the ICU.

Jocelyn looked the same way she had for the past four days...peaceful and asleep. Clary and Jace had been up to see her so much that they barely noticed all the wires or the beeping. Jace and Clary walked over to her bed...hands still together.

"Hi Mom. I got released today. We are about the head home. I won't see you for a bit but don't be scared, Imogen found you some amazing doctors closer to house and we are going to transfer you over there in a few days..."

Clary paused silently praying her mom would respond but when she didn't Clary continued talking.

"Imogen says it's really nice. I saw some pictures and I think you will like it. You are going to have a room that overlooks a pond...it's a private room too. We couldn't subject someone else to your snoring. Although I guess...I haven't heard you snore since we've been here..."

Clary's shoulders started to shake as tears ran down her face. Jace let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around Clary's shoulder...pulling her close to him.

"You look like you are sleeping mom, but your not. I need you to wake up. I need you..."

Clary's cries became uncontrollable and she buried her head in Jace's chest.

"Aunt Jocelyn I don't want you to worry. We are all going to take care of Clary while you get better. So just do whatever you need to do to wake up. We all miss you so much. We will come to visit as soon as you are settled in your new place."

Jace released Clary so he could bend over and kiss his aunts forehead and then stepped back to allow Clary to do the same.

"I love you mom."

Jace once again pulled Clary into his body and they headed out of the hospital.

Maryse had offered to sleep in the Morgenstern guest room if Clary wanted to sleep in her own bed but Clary refused...she wasn't ready to walk into her house without her parents. Instead the guest room at the Lightwoods was set up for Clary and for a few days everyone went about trying to find a new normal. Izzy and Alec were back at school but Imogen and Maryse both felt it best that Jace and Clary stay home the reminder of the week. After hearing of the accident (the kidnapping was being kept under wraps) the principle agreed readily and Izzy and Alec were tasked with bringing work home for their friends.

"Clary! I'm home and surprise surprise I have homework for you."

Izzy came running up the stairs...two book bags in hand and knocked when she reached the closed guest room door. When Clary didn't answer she knocked again but when she still didn't answer Izzy opened the door and found an empty room. Running back down the stairs Izzy yelled to her mom.

"Hey Mom. Where's Clary? She's not in her room."

"She's probably at Jace's. Imogen said they have been having lunch together all week."

"Oh. Ok."

 _Hey sorry to interrupt your time with your new bf but just wanted to see if you and Jace wanted to come with Simon n me to the movies tonight? LMK_

Izzy threw her phone on her bed and proceeded to go into her own book bag and grabbed her science books. About twenty minutes later her phone buzzed.

 _Hey so are Jace and Clary coming tonight? I think we should get our tics now. Lmk_

So wrapped up in her homework Izzy had forgotten she had even texted Clary but noticed Clary had never responded.

 _Hey Jace can u ask your gf if she wants to go to the movies tonite?_

 _Why don't you tell her...she is at your house._

 _Ha ha ha. Very funny I know she is over there with u. Just ask her. I need to tell Simon how many tics to get._

 _Iz she's not here. She left after lunch._

Now worried Izzy called Jace.

"What do you mean she's not there?! She's not here either!"

"Ok breath Izzy. She couldn't have gotten lost or gone too far...she doesn't have a car."

Jace looked out his window and took a deep breath. Across the lawn he could see the Morgenstern house. The windows were closed and all the shades drawn...a sad reminder that only one Morgenstern had come back to Alicante Court but none of them had been in the house since Christmas. Suddenly Jace knew where Clary was.

"I know where she is Izzy...I'll text you later."

Jace could hear Izzy talking as he hung up the phone but paid no mind...Clary needed him. He walked down the stairs and found Imogen watching her stories.

"Hey grandma. I think Clary went to her house. I'm going to check on her."

"Oh that poor girl...really the two of you have thru way to much for your age. I'm so glad you have each other."

"We have both been lucky. Plus we got you, aunt Maryse, uncle Robert...aunt Jocelyn and uncle Val."

Jace's voice cracked as he spoke of the Morgensterns. Imogen got up and walked over to hug him.

"You need to grieve too my boy. I know Val was like a father to you. I know it's been hard helping Clary and maybe we should have held some kind of service for Val...it would have given you all a chance to say goodbye to him."

"No grandma. It's doesn't feel right to have a funeral for uncle Val while we still don't know what's going on with aunt Jocelyn. Aunt Maryse has his urn...when aunt Jocelyn wakes up she and Clary can figure out what to do with his ashes."

"Oh that reminds me. I heard from Jocelyn's doctors. They are very happy with her progress...they approved her transfer. She should be here Monday."

"Clary will be relieved to hear that...let me go. I'll let you know if we go anywhere else."

Imogen reached up to kiss Jace on the cheek and watched as he walked out the door.

When Jace got to the Morgenstern's door he took a second to listen for any sounds...when he heard none he took a deep breath and put his hand on the door knob...he wasn't surprised to find it unlocked.

"Clary. Clary are you here?"

Jace tried to listen as he walked into the house. When he reached the living room he finally found Clary...sitting on the floor staring at the Christmas tree. He could tell she was crying, not so much from the sound but more so because he could see her shoulders shaking.

"Clary."

She finally turned around...her face red and wet from tears. She looked so tiny sitting on the floor that it broke his heart and he found himself moving towards her. He sat on the floor next to her and Clary immediately climbed into his lap. Hiding her face in his shoulder, cries wracked her body. Jace wrapped his arms around her and tried his best to sooth her...running his hands up and down her back and rocking slightly. It was a long while before Clary began to speak.

"I came here to get some art supplies. I thought I could just run in and out...but then I saw all the decorations...we always take them down on New Year's Day...it's the fifth already. I walked in here thinking I could do it myself but then I was standing here and I couldn't move. Dads never coming home and Mom...she may never step foot in this house again..."

Her tears took over and she snuggled more into Jace's embrace.

"Shhh. It's ok. It's ok to be scared Clary. But you don't have to do any of this alone and there is no time table...including these decorations. We can do it today or we can do it next month but just know we can do it together. You are not alone. You are never alone."

Without lifting her head Clary whispered...

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After Clary's sobs had subsided Jace mentioned that Izzy invited them to the movies...Jace could tell from the look on her face that she wanted no part of it and then suggested pizza and a movie at his house which earned him a slight smile.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: sorry this is such a short chapter I just couldn't get the next part to flow properly in the same chapter. Do I have to keep saying I don't own these people? I don't so don't sue. Please read and review._

 **Part 12**

On Friday afternoon Jace, Clary and Imogen took the decorations down at the Morgenstern house. Imogen said she would do it but Clary insisted she wanted to be there. It was by no means easy for any of them but thru some tears and some laughs they managed to pack everything away.

Sunday dinners at the Lightwood house were a long standing tradition...one that was welcomed now more than ever.

"Aunt Maryse do you need help with the dishes?"

"Sure Clary. Can you dry?"

Clary walked towards the sink and grabbed the towel.

"How are you feeling about going back to school tomorrow?"

"I'm ok. Part of me wants to go back...at least get a little normal back in my life...plus me and Jace have pretty much watched every movie on Netflix at this point."

"Where is Jace?"

"He said he needed to talk to Uncle Robert."

"And my two lovely children...why are you they only one who offered to help clean up?"

"They both said something about finishing up their homework."

"Which is code for calling their boyfriends."

Maryse looked over at Clary who looked back nervously and they both laughed. The women continued to chat comfortably as they finished the dishes.

 _Knock knock knock_

Robert, who was sitting at the desk in his office when he heard the knocking, looked up to see Jace standing in the doorway.

"Everything ok Jace?"

"Yeah...can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course...come in. What's on your mind?"

"Um...I wanted to...I just always thought I'd be asking uncle Val...it doesn't feel right."

"Jace you can ask me anything."

Jace looked at his uncle and relaxed a little.

"I would like to take Clary on a real date and I always thought I would ask uncle Val for his permission, but he's not here. And since both you and uncle Val have always been like fathers to me and I know Clary feels the same I figured I would ask you if it was ok to date Clary. If it puts you in a strange position I get it..."

"Jace...I'll admit it's not a position I ever wanted to be in...I would do anything to have both Val and Stephen be here with us...but I am glad to know you and Clary think of me that way. And of course I give you permission to date Clary and trust me when I tell you I'm saying that for me and for Val...he loved Jace. He was so happy you loved his daughter and that she loved you. He wanted you two to be together and it frustrated him to hell that you were waiting. He would be thrilled that the two of you finally came to your senses and so am I. You are good together and you both deserve good things."

Jace smiled at his uncle.

"Thank you. That means a lot."

"Good but I think I would be remiss in my duties if I didn't warn you that if you hurt Clary I'll make you regret it."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now where are you going to take Clary on this long overdue first date?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note: so I was once again able to throw some show stuff in here (yay!). But unlike the show Jace knows exactly where he is taking Clary. Also, in almost all my stories I have managed to write in the last line of this chapter...it's become a sort of thing LOL. Still don't own theM. And as always please read and review._

 **Part 13**

Clary was nervous walking into school on Monday. She didn't want to answer a lot of questions about what happened...she needed school to be like it always was. Jace could sense her apprehension as they walked towards the front of the building and grabbed her hand. Clary looked at him and smiled...his simple touch melting away at least a little bit of her nerves.

For the most part the day went fine. Sure, a lot of kids told Clary they were sorry about her dad and asked how her mom was but they were all satisfied with a simple "thank you" and "mom is on the mend". The few who lingered with follow questions were quickly dispatched with a stern look from Alec or Izzy and in some cases their significant others.

By lunch Clary was feeling drained and was very much looking forward to sitting with just her close friends to eat. As she was closing her locker to head to the cafeteria she felt Jace's arms wrap around her...she hadn't seen him since they walked into the building in the morning and she had no idea how much she had missed him until now. Jace leaned his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"I've gotten way too used to spending all day with you."

Clary leaned back and closed her eyes allowing the peace that his embrace always brought to wash over her.

"I missed you too."

"Can I walk my girlfriend to lunch?"

"I would love that."

Clary twisted her head, pecked Jace on the lips and they headed towards the cafeteria. They found their friends at their usual table and for the first time since the accident Clary felt normal. They ate and laughed. They complained about teachers and homework. They were them and Clary found she was able to face the rest of the day feeling renewed.

As the week progressed school started to feel more and more normal. People stopped saying their condolences and asking about Jocelyn and school just became school. The only real difference was Jace and Clary's relationship...or at least it felt different to them...no one else seemed to even notice the change. It wasn't like they were dropping PDA all over the halls but there was hand holding and some short kisses...high school was just one large rumor mill...yet not a single person had said anything to either Jace or Clary.

"I mean don't you think it's weird Izzy? Even a Kaelie, the gossip queen of a Idris High, hasn't said anything and it's been almost 4 days of school."

"Clary everyone has always assumed you guys were dating...no one is noticing because no one thinks anything has changed. I would think you wouldn't want a big fuss made."

"I don't. I guess I'm just nervous that people like Kaelie are just waiting for a moment where they can..."

"Can what? This isn't some stupid teen movie."

"I know. I guess after everything that's happened I'm looking over my shoulder for the next hit, you know?

Izzy slid over on the locker room bench and put an arm around Clary's shoulder.

"I know. There's been a lot to deal with but try not to let it make you paranoid. You and Jace...that's a good thing...a really good thing...and everyone can see that. Try to enjoy that. And just know if I even got a whiff that someone was about to do something me, Alec, Simon and Magnus would be on them before they even knew what hit them."

"Thanks Izzy. I'm trying. He makes me so happy. It's just hard right now."

"I know. You will get through this...we all will. But first we have to get through gym class. Let's go before we get marked late."

And with that the two girls headed to the gym.

Jace was waiting for Clary at her locker, as per usual, when school let out. What was unusual was the he was alone.

"Where's everybody else?"

"Izzy and Simon have some science project and Alec is having dinner at Magnus' house tonight. Guess you are stuck with just me today."

"Oh the horror!"

They both laughed as Jace pulled her into him and gave her a kiss.

A while later the two were sitting in Jace's living room doing homework...or at least trying to. Jace kept staring nervously at Clary and Clary was noticing.

"What are staring at? Is there something on my face?"

"No. I'm sorry. I just...I want to ask you something and I'm nervous."

"Nervous? Jace you know you can ask me anything."

Jace took a deep breath and turned to Clary.

"Clarissa Morgenstern I was hoping you would like to go out with me this Saturday night."

"Like a date?"

"Yes Clary, like a date."

"Where?"

"That's a surprise."

Clary jumped into Jace's arms and kissed him.

"Is that a yes?"

Clary started peppering his face with kisses.

"Yes...a hundred time yes...yes...yes."

Jace wrapped his arms around Clary and flipped them over on the couch. Looking down at her smiling face Jace felt a warmth wrap around his heart.

"I am so in love with you Clary."

"Good because I'm so in love with you."

They kissed and kissed and kissed.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note: here it is their first date...hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As it has been since the beginning I do not own these people but playing with them makes me so happy. Getting sued would make me so sad so please don't. Also please read and review...it means so much to know people are enjoying this._

 **Part 14**

"Clary. Stop pacing...you look perfect."

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous Izzy."

"It's Jace. You have been out with Jace a million times."

"I know that but this is different...this feels different...more important."

"I know but wearing a whole in the carpet isn't going to help."

Clary stopped to look at Izzy and then plopped herself on the living room sofa.

"What time is it?"

"It's one minute later than the last time you asked me."

"You know you're not being a very supportive friend?"

"Because you are being ridiculous. You and Jace are you and Jace. You don't need me to tell you it's going to be great. You know that already."

Clary puffed out a breath.

"I just wish I knew what we were doing. He told me nothing except how to dress...comfortable...that's a big help!"

"He didn't tell me or Alec either...I think he only told Imogen and my dad. Whatever it is I'm sure you guys will have fun. Just relax."

It was then that the doorbell rang. Izzy got up to answer...all the while assuming it wasn't Jace because none of them even knocked before walking into each others houses. She was more than surprised to find him at the door.

"Jace since when do you use the doorbell?"

"Since I'm taking my girlfriend out on our first date."

"Oh my God the two of you are annoyingly perfect for each other! Come with me she is in the living room."

Izzy turned on her heels and headed towards Clary.

"Clary your date is here. He seems to want to make this as perfect as you do."

Clary got up and walked towards Jace.

"You look beautiful."

Clary blushed.

"You look great too."

Jace dropped his chin and the two of them rocked nervously on their feet.

"Ugh I can't with you two. Get out of my house. I can't watch my two oldest friends...who have been in love forever...act like strangers. It annoying and really lame."

Jace glared at Izzy before turning to Clary.

"You ready to go?"

Clary wrapped her fingers around Jace's hand and nodded her head. They walked out of the house hand and hand with Izzy playfully rolling her eyes at them. As Clary buckled her seat belt she looked at Jace.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope. Like I said the other day it's a surprise."

Jace reached over the center console and retook Clary's hand. After a few moments of strained silence Jace laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Us. Look at us...we are both so nervous. Why? I could literally sit around all day with you and never be bored."

It was Clary's turn to laugh.

"I don't know. This just feels so important."

Jace thought for a moment.

"It is important but if for some reason this goes bad tonight will you stop loving me?"

"Never."

"Me too."

And with that the slight tension in the car was broken and for the rest of the hour drive Jace and Clary were just that Jace and Clary.

When Jace turned off the main road Clary was surprised to see signs for her moms rehab center. She hadn't been there yet but the entire family was supposed to go the next day.

"Jace are we going to the rehab?"

Jace nodded.

"Why? I mean we are all going tomorrow."

"I thought you might like to spend some time with your mom alone."

"But our date?"

"Oh no worries we have plans for after. I just thought this would be good for you."

Clary looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"How did you know?"

"That you were upset that the first time you visited your mom you wouldn't get to be alone with her?...Because I know you Clary."

Jace squeezed their intwined hands as Clary looked down at them. When she looked up she was smiling.

"I am so blessed that you do."

It was about five minutes later that they were pulling into the facility.

"Will you come in with me at first."

Jace could tell Clary was nervous...not about their date, not anymore...but about seeing her mom in a strange place.

"Of course."

And so hand in hand they walked in. The young girl at the front desk ask them to sign in and then gave them directions to Jocelyn's room. Jace could feel Clary shaking so he just held her hand tighter as they walked into her mom's room.

The room was just as Imogen had described. Private with a view of a pond. The walls were painted a light grey and the pictures Clary had given Imogen were set up on the side table.

As Clary walked towards the bed her grip on Jace's hand tightened and he walked forward with her.

"Hi Mom. Surprise! We are here a day early. Jace knew I wanted to see you so he took me here as part of our first date. Can you believe it? How lucky am I?"

Smiling, Clary looked up at Jace.

"Hi aunt Jocelyn. I have to admit I had ulterior motives for taking Clary here...Um...with everything that has happened I didn't know who to ask about taking Clary out...so I asked uncle Robert and he gave me permission but...but I still wanted to ask you. I love your daughter very much and it would be my honor to date her...if you will let me."

Clary's face turned astonished.

"You asked uncle Robert?"

Lovingly, Jace looked at Clary.

"Of course I did and WHEN your mom wakes up I'm going to ask her again."

"Just when I think you can't surprise me anymore...thank you...for all of this."

"Your welcome. But there is still more. So I'm going to give you some time with your mom. Take however long you want and then meet me in the lobby."

Jace then turned back to his aunt.

"Aunt Jocelyn I love you. Please wake up soon. We all miss you so much."

After kissing his aunt's forehead he lifted Clary's hand and kissed it before heading back to the lobby.

At first Clary silently stared at her mom but after pulling the chair closer to the bed and grabbing her mom's hand Clary found herself talking to her mom like she always had. She told her about Jace and school. She talked about an art project she had due and math homework she was struggling with. It felt good. It felt good to talk to her...it almost felt like she had her mom back...almost.

About an hour later Clary found Jace scrolling thru his phone in the lobby.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm sorry I was in there so long."

"We can stay longer if you want."

"No. I'm good. I just hope I didn't ruin whatever others plans you had for tonight."

"Nope. We are right on time."

With that they headed back to the car hand in hand. Fifteen minutes later Jace turned his car into a hotel parking lot. Clary remembered the hotel from her childhood. It was right on the lake and every summer all their families would spend a week here. It had a nice restaurant too so Clary assumed that's where they were going. She was surprised when they started heading towards the main lobby of the hotel. She stopped walking.

"Jace the restaurant is the other way..."

"I know it's closed for the season."

"Then why are we here...did you get us a room? Jace I'm not ready...I don't think we should rush into..."

Jace turned to Clary taking her face in his hands.

"That's not why we are here. I would never assume...I would never force you Clary..."

"I know that but why are we here then?"

"I always knew I would take you here for our first date. I always pictured the restaurant but I had to make due..."

Clary went to question him again but Jace shook his head.

"Do you remember the first time you knew you were in love with me?"

"Yeah...when you got hit by the baseball in eighth grade. I was terrified. You weren't moving."

Jace smiled at the memory of Clary screaming over him to wake up. Her re hair flying into his face as she leaned over him.

"Well for me it was here at this hotel. We were nine and some older kid had bumped into you. You were holding an ice cream cone and the ice cream fell down. You started crying. I wanted to go and hit the kid but I knew my grandma would be mad at me...so instead I gave you my ice cream and you smiled at me...that's when I knew. I was going to spend every day of the rest of my life trying to make you smile."

Clary was looking at Jace with tears in her eyes.

"You never told me that."

Jace just shrugged.

"Well now I did. Anyway ever since then this was where our first date was going to be."

"But you said the restaurant is closed."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Good. Let's go."

After checking in at the front desk they took the elevator up to their room. Clary gasped when Jace opened the door.

"Jace!"

At the foot of the bed Clary saw a table filled with her favorite food...chicken fingers with french fries and in the middle (in what Clary assumed was some kind of ice bucket) were two ice cream cones.

"Do you like it?"

Clary turned to him grinning ear to ear and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Most definitely a yes."

Clary walked towards the the table and grabbed the two cones.

"We should probably start with these."

"My girlfriend is a very smart girl."

Jace grabbed his cone and led them over to the window. Clary again smiled. The room overlooked the lake. It was a clear, cold night and the scene from the window looked like a painting.

"It really is beautiful here. How did you afford all of this?"

"It was definitely more affordable because it's the middle of the winter but I would've paid anything to see that smile on your face."

Jace leaned down to kiss her and the two made themselves comfortable on the window bench. After finishing their ice cream and then the rest of the food Clary looked around the room nervously.

"What's the matter? You ok?"

"Um I don't have pajamas"

"Do you think you have a dumb boyfriend?"

Clary shook her head no as Jace went into the closet. When he turned to face her he was holding a duffle bag.

"Where did that come from?"

"Grandma dropped it off here yesterday when she came to check on your mom. There are pjs, a change of cloths for tomorrow and some toiletries...aunt Maryse helped her pack it."

Clary nearly ran over to Jace and hugged him.

"You really thought of everything. How did I get so lucky?"

Jace kissed the top of her head.

"You were you."

Clary looked up at him beaming.

"Are your pjs in here to?"

Jace nodded and Clary walked over to the bed. After pulling out his pajamas she took the bag and headed into the bathroom to change. When she came out, fresh faced and hair pulled back, she found Jace setting up a makeshift bed on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"You take the bed. I'm good on the floor."

"Jace we have slept in the same bed how many times?"

"Yeah but now we are together."

"So...are you going to try something even after I said I wasn't ready?"

"No, of course not."

"So get into the bed...we waited all these years to kiss. I think we can control ourselves for one night."

Jace looked torn as Clary pulled back the comforter and slid under the covers. But then she smiled at him and that warmth that she always brought to his heart burned too hot to ignore. After he got under the covers Clary shimmied over to rest her head on his chest. Instinctively, Jace wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"This was a perfect first date."

"The first of many."

"I love you Jace."

"I love you to Clary."

The last thing Clary remembered was how right it felt falling asleep in Jace's arm with the sound of his heart beating in her ear.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note: so this is sort of the end but I am working on an epilogue. A small line from the show is in here so yay. 15 chapters in and I still don't own them. Please don't sue. Also, please read and review...it will definitely make that epilogue come out sooner. Lol_

 **Part 15**

The next morning Clary realized it also felt right waking up in Jace's arms. For all the times they had fallen asleep together over the years she had never woken up with him spooned around her body. There had been a million tiny moments over their years together that she would know she was exactly where she belonged but this moment...still hazy from sleep, his smell all around her, their arms tangled together...this was the moment she finally came to realize she was home. No matter what life threw at them...and god knows they had already endured a lot...as long as they were together they could face it and better yet she knew they would always face it head on...as a team. Clary rolled over...careful to keep Jace's arm still around her...and was surprised to see Jace smiling at her.

"Good morning. How long have you been up?"

"Not long. You sleep ok?"

"Yeah. I like this...I like waking up with your arms around me."

"Good because I like waking up with you in my arms."

"What time is everyone getting to my moms rehab?"

"I told uncle Robert we would meet them there around ten."

Jace twisted to look at his cell phone on the side table.

"It's eight now...the hotel still has muffins and stuff in the lobby this time of year. Or we can find a breakfast place on the way if you want."

"Muffins are good...means we can stay like this a little longer."

Clary nuzzled her face into Jace's chest. They lied in bed, a comfortable silence between them for a while longer before heading out to meet their family at the rehab.

As much as Clary loved her family she was even more happy Jace had taken her the night before to see her mom. It had allows her time to adjust to hers moms situation without having all eyes on her and it had given her time to talk to her mom in private.

Not that the family visit didn't go well. It did. It made Clary happy to see her mom surrounded by so many people who love her. And in some weird way the gathering felt normal and over the coming weeks, then months the family tradition of Sunday dinner at the Lightwoods shifted to Sunday lunch's at the rehab.

Jace had decided against playing baseball his senior year. After the accident his priorities had shifted and while he loved the sport he wanted to concentrate more on his grades and making sure he got into NYU. For a while after the accident neither Jace nor Clary could think about the colleges they had been in the city to visit but as time passed the two remembered how much they had loved them and both had basically decided Columbia and NYU were where they wanted to be.

Not playing also freed up Jace's weekends and he and Clary had made a tradition of seeing Jocelyn on Saturdays and staying at the lake hotel. They were both grateful their family was fine with the arrangement...not that they didn't both get a strong talking to about what was proper...and Imogen even paid for the hotel.

Clary loved the private time she had with her with her mom. She loved that she could talk to her mom about her week...even if her mom couldn't answer back it made Clary feel like she still had her mom. And Jace always allowed her whatever time she needed...sitting in the lobby doing homework or mindlessly scrolling thru his phone.

"Hey Mom. How are you doing today? I brought some pictures of possible prom dresses to show you. I like the color of this one but I like this ones neckline..."

Clary paused. She could have sworn she heard something and thought it was a nurse coming in. Clary had become so accustomed to the noises of the rehab that sometimes she would get startled when a nurse would walk in. She looked around and didn't see any of the staff so she continued to pull up dress pictures on her phone.

"I like the length on this one but I also like that this one is a high/low. So many choices Mom. I'm confused I don't even know what color to wear!"

Clary plopped her head on the bed. She would never know how long she was like that but she would never forget what made her finally pick her head up.

"Green."

It was a whispered, extremely scratchy, voice but Clary would recognize it any where...it was her mom's.

"MOM?!"

When Clary looked up she was ecstatic...there lying in bed was her mom but unlike the last few months her eyes were open.

"MOM! Oh my god. You're awake. You're awake! Ummmm I have to get a doctor. Don't go anywhere...I mean don't move...I mean I'll be right back."

Clary ran out of her mom's room. When Jace saw her coming he couldn't help but fear the worst and stood up but Clary ran right past him to the nurses station.

"My mom...my mom...she's up...she's up..."

The nurse paged a doctor as Jace came over to the desk

"Clary did you say your moms awake?"

"Oh my god Jace. It's amazing. I was showing her pictures of dresses, and saying I didn't know which one...and then she said green and her eyes were open. She is awake Jace!"

Clary collapsed into his arms...tears of joy streaming down her face.

"We have to get back in there. I can't believe she is awake."

Clary grabbed Jace's hand and all but pulled him as she ran back down the hallway. When they got back to the room a doctor was already checking Jocelyn out.

"Hello Ms. Morgenstern, Mr. Herondale."

"Hi Dr. Stein. How is my mom?"

"I'm going to need to do more extensive tests but her being awake and talking is certainly a good sign. Can I actually speak with the two of you outside for a moment?"

Jace and Clary both shook their heads and turned to leave the room.

"The rest of your family is coming tomorrow as usual, yes?"

"Yes and especially now that aunt Jocelyn is awake...you couldn't keep them away."

"Oh I have no intention too. Why don't the two of you head out..."

Clary went to protest but the doctor stopped her and continued talking.

"I know you want to spend time with her but there are a slew of tests we need to run and I would like to get them done before your family comes tomorrow. I would also like for her to be surrounded by everyone she loves when she is told what happened."

Clary looked dejected.

"Ms Morgenstern please know I am asking this because medically it's what's best for your mom."

"I'm sorry. I know. You have been so amazing with my mom. I mean she is awake! I trust that you know what you are doing. Can I at least say goodbye."

"Of course. She is a little groggy still so don't say too much...she won't remember it."

"Thank you...for everything."

Clary headed into the room while Jace shook the doctors hand.

"Would you like us to call your family?"

"No I'll do that now while Clary says her goodbyes. Like Clary said thank you so much."

The doctor shook his head and then headed back to the nurses station. Jace grabbed his cell phone as he followed behind him.

"Jace is everything ok?"

"Yes aunt Maryse. Everything is good. Aunt Jocelyn is awake..."

"What? Really? Oh my god...ROBERT! ROBERT! Come in here...she's awake Jocelyn is awake."

Jace could hear his uncle gasp and assumed the rustling he heard was his aunt and uncle hugging.

"Should we come up now Jace?"

"No the doctor is actually kicking us out to run a bunch of tests. He said it was good we would all be here tomorrow."

"Ok...ok...do you and Clary need anything?"

"No. She is in with her mom saying goodbye and then we will just heard back to the hotel."

"Oh Clary must be so happy. Give her a big hug for me. I'll call everyone else. Let me know if you guys want us to bring anything special tomorrow. Oh and Jace I love you."

"Love you too aunt Maryse. See you tomorrow."

"Night baby."

"Night."

A few minutes after Jace hung up Clary came down the hall...he could swear she was floating.

"You ready to go?"

"No I wish we could stay...but they already wheeled my mom out for some of the tests."

"Ok. You want to grab food or head back to the hotel?"

"Oooooh do you think we could get those chicken fingers from room service again?"

"And the ice cream?"

"Oh course and the ice cream...do I look like a heathen?!"

The two laughed as they walked towards the car. It was the lightest either had felt in months. Jace called the hotel and ordered the room service on the drive and by the time they got to the room the cart was already set up. They grabbed their ice cream cones and made themselves comfortable by the window. They ate in silence...just content to be in each other's company. After they were done...having rolled the cart into the hall and changing into their pajamas...they lie facing each other on the bed.

"I can't believe my mom is finally awake."

"It's amazing. Aunt Maryse and uncle Robert were so happy on the phone I think they were about to get in the car at that moment."

"I'm glad they didn't. I'm glad it's just me and you tonight. You have been with me thru all of the bad...it feels right that it's just you and me when there is finally some good."

"You know I'm here for all of it...forever."

Jace placed a hand on Clary's cheek and she closed her eyes, turned her head slightly and kissed his hand. When she turned back to face him he leaned in and kissed her lips. It started out tender but then Clary wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him closer. The force made their bodies roll and Jace ended up on top of her. They just kept kissing and pretty soon their shirts were on the floor. It wasn't until Clary reached for the drawstring of Jace's pants that he stopped and dropped his face into her hair.

"Clary."

"Look at me."

Jace slowly lifted his head to look into her eyes. Clary framed his face with her hands.

"I want this. I love you...more than I ever thought possible. You are it for me and I know I'm it for you. We waited years to finally be together...out of fear. I'm tired of being afraid. I've been thinking about this for awhile. I even went to the doctor...I'm on the pill..."

"I don't want you to feel pressured. We don't have to. I will always love you."

"That's why we shouldn't wait anymore. We both know bad stuff happens all the time. This is good...we are good...I want to celebrate that."

A long moment passed as they stared into each other's eyes...then finally Jace kissed her. And in the place where Jace first realized he loved Clary...in the room they had their first date...Jace and Clary had their first time.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note: so here is part 1 of the epilogue. There are some parts from the book sprinkled in so yay! Still don't own them. Please read and review._

 **Epilogue Part 1**

The days and weeks that followed Jocelyn waking up were filled with tears and struggles but also joy. It was hard for everyone to see Jocelyn process Val's death. What was a fresh grief for her was, for everyone else, a grief that had begun to settle in their bones. But, like they did with every difficulty that came their way, the family gathered together and faced it head on. Everyone upped their number of visits. Imogen was at the rehab nearly every weekday. When Jocelyn asked her about it once...told her it was ok if she missed a day...Imogen scoffed.

"All of you were there for me and especially Jace after Stephen and Celine died."

"Of course we were but Imogen I'm surrounded by doctors and nurses here. If you missed a day I would be fine."

"Did you know Clary comes over for dinner every school night?"

"Imogen you don't need to change the subject."

"I'm not...did you know that?"

"Clary mentioned she's been over a lot."

"Obviously, it has a lot to do with Jace, but every night she asks me how you are doing. And before you say anything...yes I know she can call here and speak to a doctor whenever...but I think it brings her comfort to hear it from me...to know you have family here every day. I want to give that to her. I don't know who Jace would be without that daughter of yours."

"Same for Clary. Those two really do fit together, don't they?"

"Ever since they were young."

Imogen's visit schedule was never brought up again.

Clary and Jace continued to visit on Saturdays. It never ceased to bring a smile to Jocelyn's face when she would see the two of them together. She had waited a long time for them to get get over their childhood promise and, while she wished the final push hadn't been the accident, it made her happy to see her daughter and the boy she loved like a son finally be a couple.

 _Knock knock knock_

"Hi Jace...where's Clary?"

"She is in the lobby. I wanted to talk with you, if that's ok?"

"Of course"

Jace walked towards the chair at the side of Jocelyn's bed.

"Um...I know this may seem stupid now but...when Clary and I decided to be together...I always thought I'd ask you and Uncle Val if it was ok but then everything happened...I still wanted to do it right so I asked uncle Robert...but now that you're up I want to ask you. May I have the honor of dating your daughter?"

Jocelyn looked at him...her heart filled with love for him, for her daughter, and for the family she and her friends had created.

"Jace...Val and I have always wanted you and Clary to date. Actually, Val was growing very impatient with the two of you. You are everything he wanted in his daughter's boyfriend. You are everything I want for her too."

Jace smiled at his aunt. He would always regret that he never got the chance to ask Val but two people he loved and admired had told him his uncle would approve...it brought Jace some comfort.

The summer was rapidly approaching, bringing the prom and graduation. Jocelyn wanted desperately to be home for those events but while rehab was going well she was still in no shape to leave the facility.

"Don't worry mom. Jace and I will make sure to come here before the prom...this way you will see us dressed and we can take some pictures with you."

"You don't need to do that Clary. I don't want to ruin your prom."

"Aunt Jocelyn you could never ruin it...we want you to be part of it. You can't come to us, so we will come to you. It's really no big deal...all of us are staying at the Lake Hotel after the dance. We need to drop off our bags and a car before. Clary and I will just get ready at the hotel, come here and then meet everyone else back home."

Jocelyn looked between the two. It struck her that as much as their relationship had changed what remained the same...what had always been the case...was that they were a team. Better together then they could ever be apart...and also a force once they made up their minds. They were coming to the rehab before the prom...there was no use arguing with them.

And come they did...like Jace said the young couple stopped at the rehab dressed and ready for the prom. Thankfully it was a beautiful day and they were able to wheel Jocelyn out to the pond by her room and take pictures. For the first time since waking up Jocelyn felt like she was part of her family...she felt like a mom to Clary, an aunt to Jace and that, beyond anything else, pushed her in her recovery. She wanted her life back. She knew it would be different...the lose of Val still took her breath away...but she had a daughter who loved her, needed her, wanted her around...so she pushed every day in rehab. She had a goal. She was going to be at graduation. Come hell or high water.

"Mom it really is ok if you miss it. Aunt Maryse said she can FaceTime you during the ceremony..."

"No Clary I want to be there. My baby is graduating. My niece and nephews are graduating. Val can't be there...I have to be there..."

Jocelyn broke down in tears. Graduation was one week away and the doctors still would not release her. She had made huge progress but there were still concerns. Jocelyn wanted to be safe but she wanted to be at graduation too. It broke her heart she couldn't be.

Clary jumped off the bench she was on and dropped to her knees so she could hug her mom, who still needed her wheelchair to go even the smallest distance.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry I can't be there. I'll talk with Maryse and set up the FaceTime thing. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom. I'm so proud of you too...look how far you have come since you woke up. You will be walking out of this place in no time."

"I hope so baby. I hope so."

When graduation day arrived Clary was excited but also a little sad. So much had changed since Christmas and so much more was going to change after the summer. Izzy was excepted to Cal, Simon was headed to Boston and Alec and Magnus had both decided to attend the university of Chicago. With Jace and Clary both in New York City the family would almost literally be at the four corners of the country. For kids that grew up all on the same block it was a lot to imagine.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?"

Clary turned from the mirror to see Jace standing in her bedroom doorway. His graduation cap was on and the gown was open showing his white button down and navy tie.

"Don't you look handsome."

Jace groaned as Clary walked towards him. She throw her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head under his chin.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just thinking about all the changes."

"I know but remember nothing will ever break our family apart...look at everything that we have all been thru and never...not once...has our family even fractured a little. What comes next is good stuff...kids are supposed to go off to college...I have no doubt we will come back together just as strong as ever."

Clary lifted her chin to look at Jace.

"Have I told you yet today that I love you?"

"Ummmmm...once via text when I woke up...then when you came over for breakfast...and when you left after breakfast..."

"Oh good then I don't have to say it again."

Clary playfully slapped his chest and tried to leave the cocoon of his arms...Jace would have none of it.

"Oh no you don't...I could hear you say I love you a million times a day for the rest of my life and it still wouldn't be enough...wanna know why?"

Clary raised her eyebrows.

"Because I love you too...and I will love you until the day I die and if there's life after that, I'll love you then."

"You promise?"

"Pinky swear."

Jace leaned his head down to meet Clary's lips. Before the kiss could go any further Izzy screamed from downstairs.

"GUYS! We have to go...you can make out later."

Clary and Jace chuckled as their lips broke apart.

"I love you Jace Herondale. I love you and I will always love you."

"Guess we are stuck with each other then."

"That we are. We better go before Izzy looses it."

The ceremony was going by in a blur of classmates names. Clary couldn't help but think about how many of them she would still speak to in a year, 5 years, 10...who would still be in her life.? It was strange thinking all of these people she had grown up with...whose names were all familiar could all one day be strangers. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the principle announced Jace.

"Jace Herondale."

Clary watched as he walked up to take his diploma. He was smiling as he shook the principles hand. There was cheering from the parent section and when Clary looked over at it she couldn't believe her eyes...there standing with crutches was her mom. She had made it.

The rest of the ceremony went by at a snails pace. All Clary wanted to do was run to her mom. Ask her how. Make sure she was ok. She beamed up at her mom when she received her diploma and she could tell her mom was crying. She was too but for the first time in a long time they were happy tears.

When the ceremony was finally over Clary felt Jace's arms around her.

"Did you know your mom was coming?"

"No. Last I heard the doctors said no."

"Maybe aunt Maryse broke her out...I wouldn't put it past her."

They both laughed as they headed towards their family. When they got close enough Clary ran towards her Mom and hugged her...careful not to knock her over.

"Mom. I thought the doctors wouldn't let you come."

"Maryse and Imogen had been talking to the doctors behind our backs it seems. They worked out a way for me to come just for this. I have to go right back to the rehab, so I can't go to dinner with all of you but..."

"Oh I don't care about dinner. I'm just so happy you are here."

There was a round of hugs and then they were all heading to the parking lot. Robert helped Jocelyn into Imogen's car as a Maryse walked over to the kids.

"I know we promised all of you a big fancy dinner but what do you say to sandwiches at the rehab?"

"Aunt Maryse you don't have to do that for me. I'm just so happy my mom got to see me get my diploma. I don't want to ruin every one else's day."

"Clary you could never ruin our day. It's your mom. We all love her too. I think my mom is right. Sandwiches at the rehab sound perfect."

Clary smiled at Izzy.

"I love a good sandwich. Let me just tell Magnus I'll met up with him later."

Clary watched as Izzy and Alec went off to say goodbye to their boyfriends and then turned to Jace.

"You ok with sandwiches?"

"Clary I'd be fine with tofu turkey if it made you smile...aunt Maryse do you need us to pick anything up on the way."

"No. You two go with Imogen and Jocelyn we will meet you guys there with the food."

Once everyone was at the rehab they sat around the pond eating and laughing. It wasn't fancy and it wasn't what was expected but to Clary it was perfect. She was surrounded by people who loved her and whom she loved. There were people...important people...physically missing but Clary could see them all around her. She could hear uncle Stephen in Jace's laugh and her aunt Celine in Jace's eyes. She could feel her father's presence in the way uncle Robert hugged all of them and the way her mom spoke of family. She would never stop missing those people but she knew they would always be with her and for all the bad that had happened Clary realized there was so much good. Her family had been tested...and she was sure there would still be tests ahead...but they were strong. It was a family not made of blood but made from love and that love would carry them thru whatever lay ahead.

"Hey you with us?"

Clary, now pulled out of her thoughts, looked at Jace and smiled.

"Yeah. Sorry. I was just...we are so lucky. There is so much love around us. It's comforting, you know? We can go anywhere, do anything and we will always have this to come back to. We will always have our family."

Jace wrapped his arm around Clary and pulled her into him...kissing the top of her head. The young couple sat like that for the rest of the day wrapped in each other's love and surrounded by the love of a family that nothing would ever crack. One simple fact abundantly clear...family was not defined by blood...family is about unconditional love, unending support and unspoken and spoken promises that no matter what life throws at you...good or bad...you will never face it alone.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note: So here it is...the end. Thank you to all who read and reviewed. Each review put a smile on my face! Still don't own them but I'm sure I will write more AUs with them._

 **Epilogue Part 2**

After college Jace got a job with the minor league affiliate of the NY Yankees as part of the medical staff and Clary began working at a local art gallery. They found a small apartment in Soho and began building a life together. After a few years Jace was moved up to work with the major league team and Clary, having sold a few of her pieces, had left the gallery and was painting full time. More money meant it was time for an actual home but both had tired of the hustle and bustle of the city so they found a small home in a superb of Long Island.

Izzy had graduated from Cal and immediately got a job at Sloan Kettering in Manhattan. She and Simon had parted amicably during college...they both felt the distance was unfair to the other. They remained friends and when there was an opening at Sloan that suited Simon perfectly Izzy was the first to recommend him for the job. It only took a few months for them to begin dating again and soon after they too were living together.

Alec and Magnus married right out of college. They built their life in Chicago, where Alec worked for the tribune and Magnus built his family therapy practice. It was thru his practice that they began fostering at risk youth and one little boy...Max...had stolen their heart. The decision to adopt him had been easy...the paper work harder...but in the end Max became the newest member of the family.

In the ten years since high school graduation nothing in the family ever really changed. Sure all the "kids" had gone off to college and had then began their adult lives in other cities but they all came together when needed or sometimes just when they all needed a taste of home. That's what this weekend was for. It started when Clary had mentioned to Izzy that she and Jace had the weekend off.

"I think Simon and I can get off too. We should call Alec and see if they are available. It would be great if we all went home for a few days."

"It would be...I'll call Alec. I think he mentioned Max had a school break coming up."

Clary had been right and before they all knew it they were sitting around Imogen's dining room table eating dinner like no time had passed.

It was close to midnight when Clary and Jace finally settled into Jace's old room. Snuggled in Jace's arms Clary absentmindedly traced circles on his chest while he ran his fingers thru her hair.

"Do you remember the very first we slept in this bed together?"

Clary paused...of course she remembered but it wasn't really a happy memory...yet Jace sounded fine...there was no hitch in his voice or any sign he was sad or crying.

"Of course I do."

"I was so lost that night. I felt all alone. Your parents were so great but it didn't matter...then you climbed into bed with me and you told me...you promised me I wasn't alone..."

"I pinky swore it actually...that's better than any old normal promise."

They both chuckled.

"Yes...yes it is. When you did that it was the first time that day I felt safe...I know that sounds crazy...we were five...how does one five year old make another five year old feel safe? But that's what you did...you took my pinky and the more I've thought about it over the years I think that's the day you took my heart. I didn't realize it at the time...I was definitely too young to understand it...but that night cemented this night..."

Clary looked up at Jace...confusion on her face. But the confusion was quickly turned into surprise because on Jace pinky was a diamond ring.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"I was going to wait until we went to the lake hotel tomorrow but I was looking at you tonight during dinner and I just...Clarissa Morgenstern I am so in love with you and I have been for basically my entire life and I would love nothing more than for you and I to make another promise in this bed tonight..."

"YES!"

Clary shifted her position so she was straddling Jace and began to kiss him all over his face.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes."

"I didn't get to ask yet."

Clary stopped her assault and looked into his eyes.

"Clarissa Morgenstern would you do me the honor of becoming Clarissa Herondale?"

Jace grabbed Clary's hand and started to slip the ring on her finger. Clary looked down and smiled. Once the ring was firmly in place she wrapped her pinky around his and looked back up at him.

"Yes I want nothing more in this world than to become your wife...pinky swear."

The young couple smiled at each other and kissed. The last thing either remembered that night was Jace whispering as they fell sleep.

"Even as my wife you are always going to be my best friend."


End file.
